creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Borrasca
Augenfreundlichere Version, falls gewünscht »Borrasca« C.K. Walker Übersetzung von Victor L. Harrison ' ' Dies ist eine lange Geschichte, jedoch eine, welche du zuvor noch nicht gehört haben wirst. Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen Ort, welcher auf einem Berg zu finden ist; ein Ort, an dem böse Dinge geschehen. Und du magst denken, du wüsstest von diesen bösen Dingen, du magst für dich entscheiden, du hättest es letzten Endes alles ergründet, aber das hast du nicht. Denn die Wahrheit enthüllt etwas, übler als Ungeheuer und Menschen… Zunächst hatte es mich aufgeregt, als sie mir erzählten, dass wir in eine Kleinstadt draußen in den ›Ozarks‹ ziehen würden. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich auf mein Abendessen starrte und dabei dem Wutanfall meiner Schwester lauschte, welcher ganz und gar nicht entsprechend einer vierzehnjährigen Ehrenschülerin wirkte. Sie heulte, sie bettelte und dann beschimpfte sie unsere Eltern. Meinem Vater warf sie eine Schüssel entgegen und klagte, dass es alles seine Schuld gewesen sei. Mutter versuchte noch Whitney zu besänftigen, da war sie jedoch bereits davongestürmt, um auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer jede Tür des Hauses lautstark zuzuwerfen. Im Geheimen beschuldigte ich ebenfalls meinen Vater. Ich hatte auch gehört, was die Leute flüsterten. Mein Vater hatte etwas Falsches getan, etwas Böses, und die Polizeiabteilung hatte ihn nun in einen entlegenen Bezirk abgestellt, um das eigene Gesicht zu wahren. Meine Eltern wollten nicht, dass ich davon wusste, aber ich wusste es. Ich war neun Jahre alt, und somit erforderte es nicht viel Zeit, mich mit der Idee einer Veränderung anzufreunden; es war wie ein Abenteuer. Neues Zuhause! Neue Schule! Neue Freunde! Whitney, gewiss jedoch, verspürte das Gegenteil. In ihrem Alter auf eine neue Schule zu wechseln war hart, von ihrem Freund losgerissen zu werden hingegen noch viel schmerzlicher. Während der Rest von uns also seine Sachen zusammenpackte und Abschied nahm, schmollte, weinte und drohte Whitney damit, von Zuhause fortzulaufen. Einen Monat später saß sie jedoch neben mir, als wir in die Einfahrt des neuen Hauses in Drisking, Missouri, bogen, wild auf ihrem Telefon tippend. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass wir im Sommer umgezogen sind und ich mehrere Monate voller Freizeit besaß, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Als Vater seinen neuen Job im Polizeibüro antrat, kutschierte Mutter uns durch die Stadt, hier und da über dieses und jenes kommentierend. Die Stadt war viel, viel kleiner als St. Louis, dafür jedoch ein gutes Stück schöner. Es gab keine »düsteren Ecken« und die gesamte Stadt wirkte wie von einer Postkarte. Drisking war erbaut in einem Bergtal, umgeben von unversehrter Waldlandschaft, mit Wanderwegen und kristallklaren Seen. Ich war neun, es war Sommer; und dies war der Himmel. Wir hatten geschätzt kaum eine Woche in Drisking gelebt, da kamen unsere Nachbarn herüber, um sich uns vorzustellen: Mr. und Mrs. Landy sowie deren zehn Jahre alter Sohn Kyle. Während unsere Eltern eine Unterhaltung führten und ein paar »Mimosas« tranken, beobachtete ich den schlaksigen, rothaarigen Sohn der Landys, wie er im Türrahmen herumhing und zurückhaltend die PlayStation 2 im Wohnzimmer beäugte. »Ähm, spielst du?«, fragte ich. Er ließ seine Schultern zucken. »Nicht wirklich« »Willst du? Ich habe gerade erst Tekken 4 bekommen.« »Hmm…« Kyle warf einen Blick zu seiner Mutter, welche gerade ihren dritten Cocktail entgegennahm. »Ja. Klar.« An diesem Nachmittag sollten Kyle und ich durch die Einfachheit und Unbedarftheit unseres Alters beste Freunde werden. Wir verbrachten die kühlen Tagesanbrüche draußen mit dem Erkunden der Ozarks, und an den heißen Nachmittagen spielten wir an der PlayStation im Wohnzimmer. Er stellte mich dem einzigen Kind unseres Alters in der Nachbarschaft vor, einem dürren, stillen Mädchen namens Kimber Destaro. Sie war schüchtern, aber freundlich und jederzeit für alle Ideen empfänglich. Kimber verstand sich mit uns so ausgezeichnet, dass sie schon bald die dritte Person in unserem Bunde wurde. Mit einem Vater, welcher den ganzen Tag auf Arbeit verbrachte, einer Mutter, welche vollständig mit ihren neuen Freundschaften beschäftigt war, und einer Schwester, welche sich den ganzen Tag im Zimmer einsperrte, lag es an mir beziehungsweise uns, den Sommer zu ergreifen; und das taten wir. Kyle und Kimber erklärten mir, wo die besten Wanderwege verliefen, sie zeigten mir die schönsten – und die mit dem Fahrrad am besten erreichbaren – Seen und führten mich zu den großartigsten Läden in der Stadt. Zu jener Zeit im September, als der erste Schultag nahte, wusste ich, dass ich zuhause war. Am letzten Sonntag, bevor die Schule wieder beginnen würde, hatten Kyle und Kimber für mich einen Ausflug zu einem besonderen Ort geplant. Ein Ort, an dem wir bisher noch nicht zusammen gewesen waren – dem »Drillingsbaum«. »Was ist ein ›Drillingsbaum‹?«, fragte ich. »Es ist ein absolut fantastisches, absolut riesiges Baumhaus draußen in den Wäldern«, erwiderte Kyle begeistert. »Pff, was soll‘s, Kyle. Kommt schon, Leute, wenn es da solch ein verdammtes Baumhaus gäbe, hättet ihr es mir schon lange gezeigt.« »Ach Quatsch, hätten wir nicht«, schüttelte Kyle den Kopf. »Es gibt da ein Ritual für Erstlinge und sowas.« Kimber nickte eifrig zustimmend, was ihre dunklen orangefarbenen Locken auf ihren schmalen Schultern umhertanzen ließ. »Ja, es stimmt wirklich, Sam. Wenn du das Baumhaus ohne die zugehörige Zeremonie betrittst, dann wirst du verloren gehen und dann wirst du sterben.« Ich machte ein langes Gesicht. Nun war ich mir sicher, dass die Beiden sich einen Spaß erlaubten. »Das ist eine Lüge! Ihr lügt mich beide an!« »Nein, tun wir nicht!«, hielt Kimber daran fest. »Ja, wir zeigen es dir! Wir brauchen bloß ein Messer für das Ritual und dann können wir aufbrechen.« »Was? Warum ein Messer? Ist das ein Blutritual?«, flüsterte ich. »Keinesfalls!«, versicherte Kimber. »Du sagst lediglich ein paar Worte und musst deinen Namen in den Drilligsbaum ritzen.« »Genau, das dauert höchstens eine Minute«, stimmte Kyle zu. »Und es ist ein wirklich abgefahrenes Baumhaus?«, hakte ich nach. »Und wie!«, versprach Kyle. »Okay, dann bin ich dabei, schätze ich.« Kyle bestand darauf, das selbe Messer zu benutzen, welches er auch bei seiner Zeremonie verwendet hatte; um an dieses Messer zu gelangen, mussten wir jedoch einen Preis zahlen. Denn wie sich herausstellte, war Mrs. Landy gerade mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn Parker zuhause, und trotz aller Widerworte Kyles‘ bestand sie darauf, dass wir seinen sechs Jahre alten Bruder mit uns nehmen würden. »Mom, wir gehen zum Baumhaus, das ist nur ein Platz für Ältere. Parker kann nicht mit!« »Es wäre mir sogar recht, wenn ihr zu einem ›Exorzist‹-Filmmarathon geht. Ihr nehmt deinen Bruder mit. Ich brauche eine Pause, Kyle, kannst du das nicht verstehen? Und deine Freunde werden sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben«, erwiderte sie, Kimber und mir einen fordernden Blick zuwerfend. »Nicht wahr?« »Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht!«, antwortete Kimber, während ich nickend meine Zustimmung zeigte. Kyle entfuhr ein lauter, dramatischer Seufzer, bevor er seinen Bruder rief. »Parker, zieh deine Schuhe an, wir gehen jetzt los!« Ich hatte den Jüngsten der Landys bereits einige Male zuvor gesehen und hatte erkannt, dass er ganz und gar nicht seinem älteren Bruder entsprach, genau so wenig im Aussehen wie im Gemüt. Während Kyle eine Art wilder, für alles Mögliche brennender Feuerball – mit passendem Haar – war, stellte sich Parker als ein verängstigter, nervöser Junge mit schmalen Augen und dunkelbraunem Haar heraus. Wir schwangen uns auf die Fahrräder und traten den Weg zu einem der weniger bekannten Waldwege, ein paar Meilen weiter draußen, an. Ich hatte Kyle bei einer Gelegenheit wenige Wochen zuvor gefragt, wo dieser Pfad hinführen würde, als wir daran vorbeigefahren waren, worauf er mit den wenig überwältigenden Worten »Da gibt’s nichts Interessantes« geantwortet hatte. Wir erreichten die Abzweigung zum Pfad und lehnten unsere Räder an den hölzernen Wegweiser, auf welchem ich las: »Westrand Prescott Erzpfad«. »Warum haben so viele Wege hier den Namen ›Prescott‹?« fragte ich. »Heißt dieser Berg Prescott oder etwas in der Art?« Kimber lachte. »Nein, du Dummerchen, das ist so wegen den Prescotts. Du weißt schon, die Familie, welche im Herrenhaus oben auf Fairmont lebt. Mr. Prescott und seinem Sohn Jimmy gehören in etwa die Hälfte aller Geschäfte in der Stadt.« »''Mehr'' als die Hälfte«, stimmte Kyle mit ein. »Welche denn? Gehört ihm auch der GameStop?« Der einzige Laden in Drisking, welcher mein Interesse weckte. »Über den weiß ich nicht Bescheid«, erwiderte Kyle beim Fädeln des Schlosses durch die vier Fahrräder. Der Riegel klickte zu und Kyle verstellte die Zahlen am Zylinder. »Aber er besitzt mindestens den Hardwareladen, die Apotheke, ›Glinton‘s‹ auf der Zweiten und die Lokalzeitung.« »Haben die diese Stadt gegründet?«, fragte ich. »Nein, der Bergbau hat diese Stadt erschaffen. Ich denke, dass sie – « »Ich will nach Hause.« Parker war die gesamte Zeit über so still gewesen, dass ich bereits komplett vergessen hatte, dass er mit uns war. »Du kannst jetzt nicht zurückgehen.« Kyle rollte mit den Augen. »Mom hat gesagt, dass ich dich mitnehmen soll. Und jetzt komm, es sind gerade mal zwei Meilen zu Fuß oder so!« »Ich möchte mein Fahrrad nehmen«, protestierte Parker. »Zu schade, wir gehen nämlich vom Weg ab.« »Ich will nicht laufen, ich bleibe bei den Fahrrädern.« »Sei nicht so eine Memme.« »Bin ich nicht!« »Kyle, sei nett!«, zischte Kimber ihn an. »Er ist erst fünf.« »Ich bin sechs!«, widersprach Parker. »Tut mir leid, sechs… Du bist sechs«, antwortete sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. »Alles klar, gut, er kann dir die Hand geben, wenn er möchte. Aber er kommt mit«, bestimmte Kyle, als er sich umdrehte und die ersten Schritte auf dem Pfad ging. Parker verzog das Gesicht zu einem schimpflichen Stirnrunzeln, aber als Kimber ihm die Hand lieblich entgegenstreckte und die Finger wackeln ließ, ergriff er sie dennoch. Kyle hatte Recht behalten, es war kein weiter Fußmarsch – lediglich eine halbe Meile den Trampelpfad hinunter und dann eine weitere halbe Meile den Berg hinauf. Es war jedoch ein steiler Aufstieg, sodass ich mich, oben am Baumhaus angekommen, außer Atem wiederfand. »Was sagst du?«, erkundigte Kyle sich erwartungsvoll. »Es ist…« Ich fasste den Baum näher ins Auge, während sich meine Atmung beruhigte. »Es ist ziemlich beeindruckend«, gab ich lächelnd zur Antwort. Und es war beeindruckend. Sie hatten nicht gelogen, es war das größte Baumhaus, welches ich jemals gesehen hatte. Es bestand aus mehreren Räumen und in den Fenstern hingen echte Vorhänge. Über der Eingangstür verkündete ein Schild: ›Ambercot Fort‹, unterhalb der Schwelle hing eine Strickleiter herab, welcher einige Holzsprossen fehlten. »Ich gehe zuerst!«, ertönte Parker, doch Kimber erwischte seinen Arm. »Du musst erst die Zeremonie durchführen, sonst wirst du verloren gehen«, ermahnte sie ihn. »Wäre mir ganz recht«, grummelte Kyle. Ich selbst konnte mich kaum gedulden, das Baumhaus zu betreten. »Gib mir das Messer!«, forderte ich und streckte die Hand aus. Kyle grinste und kramte das Schnappmesser aus seiner Tasche. »Da hinten sollte irgendwo noch eine freie Stelle sein, in welche du deinen Namen einritzen kannst.« Ich ließ die Klinge herausspringen, umrundete den Baumstamm und hielt Ausschau nach einem unbeschriebenem Stück Rinde. Es waren bereits so viele Namen eingraviert, dass ich mich hinhocken und unten in der Nähe des Bodens suchen musste, da ich mich nicht weit genug strecken konnte. Ich erblickte Kyles und Kimbers Namen und fand letztendlich eine freie Stelle in der Nähe, welche mir zusagte. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und schnitzte »Sam W.« in die unberührte Rinde unterhalb der Verewigung eines anderen namens »Paul S.«. Parker war nach mir an der Reihe, allerdings bereitete ihm das Messer so große Probleme, dass Kyle die Aufgabe schlussendlich für ihn erledigen musste. »Alles klar, dann lasst uns reingehen.« Ich rannte hinüber zur Strickleiter. »Warte!«, unterbrach Kyle mich. »Du musst erst die Worte sagen.« »Ach ja. Okay, wie lauten sie?« Kimber begann zu singen: Von unterm Drillingsbaum daher Da blickt ein Mann, recht fürchterlich Ob steig‘ ich empor oder mache kehr‘ Das gleiche Schicksal erwartet mich »Das ist… unheimlich«, antwortete ich. »Was bedeutet es?« »Das weiß niemand mehr, es ist bloß Tradition«, entgegnete sie schulterzuckend. »Okay, kannst du es noch einmal wiederholen, langsamer?« Sobald Parker und ich das Gedicht aufgesagt hatten, waren wir bereit. Ich erklomm die Strickleiter zuerst und schätzte, oben angekommen, die neue Umgebung kritisch ab. Das Baumhaus war mehr oder weniger leer, nur einige dreckige Decken hier und da und ein bisschen Müll, alte Limonadendosen, Bierdosen und Fast-Food-Verpackungen. Ich begab mich von Raum zu Raum – vier an der Zahl – und fand nichts, was mein Interesse wecken konnte, bis auf den letzten Raum. Eine alte Matratze lag dort in einer Ecke, und Haufen von moderiger, zerschlissener Kleidung waren auf dem Boden verstreut. »Lebte hier ein Obdachloser?«. vergewisserte ich mich. »Nein, dieser Raum ist schon immer so gewesen, seit ich mich daran erinnern kann«, gab Kyle aus dem Durchgang hinter mir zur Antwort. »Es riecht widerlich«, stellte ich fest. Kimber kam näher, bis an die Schwelle des Raumes, aber ging keinen Schritt weiter. »Es ist nicht der Geruch, der mich beschäftigt – es ist das dort.« Sie zeigte hoch zur Decke und ich folgte ihrem Blick ,um zu lesen, was dort geschrieben stand: Weg zu den Toren der Hölle Meilenstein 1 »Was soll das heißen?«, fragte ich. »Ist bloß ein Streich von älteren Kindern«, versicherte Kyle. »Kommt schon, ich zeig euch den besten Teil des Baumhauses.« Wir gingen zurück in den ersten Raum, in welchem Parker hockte und kichernd zu uns aufsah, auf eine Stelle am Holzboden zeigend, in welchen er dort ungeschickt etwas eingekerbt hatte. »Furz«, las Kyle vor. »Das ist ja zum Totlachen, Parker.« Er rollte mit den Augen, aber sein kleiner Bruder verstand den Sarkasmus in Kyles Ausdrucksweise nicht und fing an stolz zu lächeln. Kimber nahm neben Parker Platz und ich ließ mich zu seiner anderen Seite nieder. Kyle nahm seinem Bruder das Messer aus der Hand und lief zur gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes, wo er die Klinge zwischen zwei Holzbretter der Wand stemmte. Er drückte zu und das Brett gab nach, wodurch sich eine kleine Geheimöffnung auftat. Er nahm etwas heraus und drückte die Holzplanke fest, bis sie wieder in Linie mit den restlichen Brettern verlief. »Schau mal!« Er drehte sich zu uns und präsentierte stolz zwei Dosen ›Miller Lite‹ Bier. »Wow!« »Ihh, warmes Bier? Das ist ekelig. Woher hast du überhaupt gewusst, dass es dort ist?«, fragte Kimber. »Phil Saunders hat es mir gesagt.« »Trinken wir es?«, fragte ich. »Ja, natürlich werden wir es trinken!« Kyle kam zu uns zurück und setzte sich in den Kreis, öffnete das erste Bier und bot es Kimber an. Sie blickte die Dose an, als würde Kyle ihr eine dreckige Windel entgegenstrecken. »Komm schon, Kimmy.« »Nenn mich nicht so!«, schnauzte sie ihn an und nahm dann zögerlich das Bier entgegen. Sie roch daran und zog eine Grimasse, dann hielt sie sich die Nase zu und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Sie erschauderte. »Das war sogar noch ekeliger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.« »Ich möchte nichts davon! Ich erzähle es Mama!«, erklärte Parker schnell, als die Dose an ihm vorüber zu mir wanderte. »Gut, du bekommst nämlich auch nichts«, versprach Kyle. »Und du wirst Mom rein gar nichts erzählen.« Ich setzte mein bestes Pokerface auf und kippte einen großen Schwall des warmen Bieres hinter, bevor ich überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, es zu riechen. Dies war eine schlechte Idee, denn als sich mein Hals weigerte, es zu schlucken, ergoss sich die stinkende, gelbe Brühe über mein gesamtes Shirt. »Oh Mann, jetzt werde ich nach Bier riechen.« Wir verbrachten die nächsten anderthalb Stunden damit, die beiden Dosen Miller Lite zu leeren, und nach einer Weile erschien der Geschmack erträglicher. Ich konnte nicht entscheiden, ob es daran lag, dass ich zum Mann wurde, oder tatsächlich langsam betrunken. Ich hoffte auf Ersteres. Als wir das Bier bis auf den letzten Tropfen konsumiert hatten, waren wir zwanzig Minuten damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, ob wir nun betrunken waren oder nicht. Kyle versicherte uns, dass er stockbesoffen sei, während Kimber sich sehr unsicher war. Und ich war der Meinung, nüchtern zu sein, scheiterte allerdings an jedem der Betrunkenheits-Tests. Als Kimber gerade dabei war, das Alphabet rückwärts aufzusagen, durchfuhr ein kreischendes, metallisches Schleifen die ruhige Berglandschaft wie ein Schuss. Kimber verstummte augenblicklich und wir starrten uns einige Minuten gegenseitig an, das Ende des Geräusches abwartend. Parker drückte sich fest an Kimber und bedeckte mit den Händen die Ohren. Nach gefühlten zehn vollen Minuten war der Lärm so abrupt verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. »Was war das?«, fragte ich, während Parker irgendetwas in Kimbers Sweatshirt murmelte. »Wisst ihr etwas darüber?«, versuchte ich es erneut. Kimber blickte auf ihre Füße, während sie die Beine abwechselnd übereinanderschlug. »Ja?« »Es ist nichts…«, antwortete Kyle schließlich. »Wir hören es manchmal in der Stadt. Es ist keine große Sache. Es ist hier oben bloß lauter.« »Aber woher kommt dieses Geräusch?« »Borrasca«, flüsterte Kimber, den Blick immer noch auf die Füße fixiert. »Wer soll das sein?«, entgegnete ich. »Nicht ›Wer?‹, sondern ›Wo?‹«, antwortete Kyle. »Es ist ein Ort.« »Eine andere Stadt?« »Nein, nur ein Ort hier in den Wäldern.« »Oh…« »Böse Dinge geschehen dort«, sagte Kimber mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. »Was denn?« »Böse Dinge«, wiederholte sie. »Ja, versuche es niemals herauszufinden, Kumpel«, hörte ich Kyle von hinten sagen. »Sonst werden dir auch böse Dinge geschehen.« »Aber was für böse Dinge?« Ich drehte mich herum. Kyle zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern, Kimber stand auf und lief zur Strickleiter hinüber. »Wir sollten besser gehen. Ich muss zu meiner Mutter«, sagte sie. Wir kletterten über die Leiter wieder nacheinander aus dem Baumhaus und machten uns in ungewohnter Stille auf den Weg zur Abzweigung. Ich hätte vor Neugier auf die Bedeutung von Borrasca umkommen können, aber wusste nicht so recht, ob und welche Fragen ich darüber stellen sollte. »Also… Wer lebt dort?« »Wo?«, fragte Kyle. »Borrasca.« »Die ›Skinned Men‹«, antwortete mir Parker. »Pff.« Kyle lachte auf. »Nur Kleinkinder glauben diesen Mist.« »Also ›enthäutete Männer‹? Männer, welche keine Haut mehr haben?«, stellte ich begeistert fest. »Ja, das ist, was manche Kinder sich erzählen. Die meisten von uns hören jedoch auf, das zu glauben, sobald sie älter werden«, sagte Kyle und betonte, dass er bereits zehn Jahre alt sei. Ich drehte mich um zu Kimber, welche – ebenso wie ich – noch neun Jahre alt war, doch sie blickte lediglich den Pfad hinab und schien uns zu ignorieren. Dies war das Ende des Gespräches, und als wir unten bei unseren Fahrrädern ankamen, war bereits jegliche Unbehaglichkeit wieder von uns abgefallen und wir versuchten, uns kichernd zu entscheiden, ob wir noch zu betrunken waren, um mit den Rädern nach Hause fahren zu können. Die Schule begann zwei Tage später und in der Zwischenzeit hatte ich Borrasca wieder komplett vergessen. Als mein Vater am Straßenrand hielt, um mich abzusetzen, verriegelte er die Türen, bevor ich sie öffnen konnte. »Nicht so hastig«, lachte er. »Als dein Vater habe ich das Privileg, dich zu umarmen und dir einen schönen ersten Schultag zu wünschen.« »Aber Dad, ich muss zu Kyle, bevor die Glocke läutet!« »Das wirst du, aber gib mir zuerst eine Umarmung. In wenigen Jahren wirst du selbst zur Schule fahren, also lass mich dein Vater sein, solange ich es noch kann.« »Na gut«, antwortete ich verbittert und lehnte mich hinüber, um meinen Vater kurz zu umarmen. »Danke. Und jetzt geh zu deinen Freunden. Deine Mutter wird hier 15:40 Uhr warten, um dich abzuholen.« »Ich weiß, Dad. Warum kann ich nicht mit dem Bus fahren, so wie Whitney?« »Sobald du zwölf Jahre alt bist, darfst du mit dem Bus fahren«, versicherte er mir lächelnd und entriegelte die Türen. »Bis dahin werde ich dich morgens zur Schule bringen. Aber wenn du denkst, dass es cooler ist, kannst du auf der Rückbank im Käfig sitzen.« »Dad… Hör auf damit.« Ich schwang die Tür des Streifenwagens auf, bevor er etwas weiteres erwähnen konnte, und rannte mit seinem Lachen im Rücken los. Kyle wartete bereits am Fuß des Fahnenmastes, Kimber war schon bei ihm. »Mensch, du hättest beinahe das Läuten verpasst!«, rief er mir entgegen, als er mich erblickte. »Ich weiß, tut mir leid.« »In wessen Klasse bist du?«, erkundigte sich Kimber. Sie trug einen roten Pullover und Leggings mit Fröschen darauf. Ihre orangenen Haare waren zu großen Locken gedreht und ihre Lippen glänzten rosa. Sie hatte nie hübscher ausgesehen und ich war in diesem Moment überrascht, dass ich sie noch nie so richtig als Mädchen betrachtet hatte. »Ähm, in Mr. Diamonds Klasse.« »Ich auch!«, antwortete sie freudig. »Du Glückspilz«, spottete Kyle. »Ich bin in Mrs. Tverdys Klasse. Nur zwei Vierte-Klasse-Lehrer, und ich bekomme die beschissene.« Kimber verzog das Gesicht. »Ja, meine Mom war bereits bei ihr in der Klasse, als sie zur Schule ging.« »Was ist so schlimm an ihr? Was hat deine Mutter erzählt?« »Bloß, dass sie sehr streng ist und Hausaufgaben über die Wochenenden aufgibt.« »Übers Wochenende? Verdammt!« »Entschuldigung, Mr. Landy?« Ich erkannte den großen Mann, welcher plötzlich hinter dem nun ganz bleichen Kyle aufgetaucht war, sofort. »Es – Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich meinte ›Verflixt‹.« Kimber kicherte. »Ich bin mir sicher dass du das meintest«, stimmte er nickend zu. »Hallo, Sheriff Clery.« Obwohl ich ihn erst wenige Male getroffen hatte, mochte ich den Chef meines Vaters bereits und er konnte mich ebenso gut leiden. »Hallo, Sammy, schon aufgeregt wegen des ersten Schultages?« Sheriff Clery schlug die Arme vor der Brust zusammen und nahm eine stramme Haltung ein, behielt allerdings sein breites Lächeln. »Ja, Sir!«, versicherte ich und fügte dann dürftig hinzu: »Was machen Sie hier?« »Ich halte eine Präsentation in den fünften und sechsten Klassen über Sicherheit auf dem Schul- und Heimweg.« »Die hält er jedes Jahr«, murmelte Kyle. »Cool!« Ich lächelte. Sheriff Clery nickte mir zu, machte kehrt und schritt davon. Verwundert blickte ich umher. »Wo ist Kimber?« »Schon losgegangen. Sie ist ärgerlicherweise bei allem so pünktlich.« Als ob sie seine Behauptung untermauern wollte, begann die Schulklingel in jenem Moment zu läuten. Wir beide rannten die Treppenstufen hinauf und in das Gebäude. Beim Betreten des Klassenraumes fiel mir auf, dass Kimber mir einen Platz in den hinteren Reihen freigehalten hatte. Mr. Diamond, ein kurzer, rundlicher Mann um die vierzig Jahre, nickte mir zur Begrüßung zu. »Mr. Walker, vermute ich?« »Ähh, ja, das bin ich«, gab ich murmelnd zurück, als ich an seinem Pult vorbeihuschte und mich zu Kimbers Tisch begab. »Willkommen an der Grundschule von Drisking. Und dem Rest ein herzliches ›Willkommen zurück‹. Vorwärts, ›Grizzlies‹!« Die Klasse ließ ein widerstrebendes, verhaltenes »Vorwärts, ›Grizzlies‹…« erklingen. Kimber stellte mich an diesem Morgen den anderen Klassenkameraden vor. Die meisten waren nett, wenn auch nur wenig begeistert von mir. Sie begrüßten mich, fragten, woher ich käme, und dann schloss die Unterhaltung meistens mit einem unbeeindruckten »Okay«. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen weiter vorne im Raum spähte bereits den ganzen Morgen kichernd zu uns herüber. Ich fragte Kimber, wer sie waren, doch sie tat die Frage mit einem Schulterzucken ab. In der zweiten Pause begaben die Mädchen sich zu mir und sprachen mich an. »Bist du mit Kimber Destaro befreundet?«, stellte mich ein großes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen zur Rede. »Ja.« Ich warf einen Blick zu Kimber hinüber. Sie beobachtete mich mit besorgten Augen. »Bist du mit ihr verwandt?« »Nein.« »Das habe ich auch nicht vermutet, du hast ja keine orangenen Haare.« Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. »Du musst nicht mit ihr befreundet sein, weißt du?«, erklärte mir ein zweites Mädchen mit seltsam rundlichem Gesicht. »Ich möchte mit ihr befreundet sein.« Ein drittes Mädchen hinter den ersten beiden schnaubte. Sie hatte goldbraune Haare und eine gemeine hochgeschwungene Nase. »Nun, wenn du dich mit ihr abgibst, landest du in der unschönen Gruppe«, warnte mich das erste Mädchen. »Und wenn man da einmal drin ist, kommt man nie mehr heraus.« »Besser als in der Schlampengruppe.« Hochnase und Rundgesicht schnappten nach Luft, nur das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lächelte. »Das werden wir sehen«, sagte sie und die drei kehrten in ihre Ecke zurück. Ich setzte mich wieder zu Kimber und fühlte mich wie ein harter Typ, da ich das erste Mal eine Beleidigung in Angesicht von jemand anderem als Kyle benutzt hatte. »Was haben sie dir erzählt?«, erkundigte Kimber sich nervös. »Sie haben gesagt, dass du zu hübsch bist, um bei denen zu sein, weil sie in deiner Gegenwart armselig aussehen, daher sollen wir uns von ihnen fernhalten.« »Lügner«, antwortete sie, doch ich spürte, dass sie lächeln musste. Wir trafen Kyle beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria und er hatte lediglich Schlechtes über seinen Morgen zu berichten. Mrs. Tverdy war alt und boshaft, und sie hatte jeden vor die Klasse treten lassen, um etwas über sich zu erzählen, obwohl nur vierzehn Kinder in der Klasse waren und sie sich alle bereits untereinander kannten. Als die Glocke läutete, gingen Kyle und ich unsere Essensreste entsorgen, wobei ich auf einen anderen Jungen stieß, welchen ich zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. »Hey, bist du Sam Walker?«, fragte er. »Ja.« »Oh, deine Schwester ist mit meinem Bruder zusammen.« »Oh Mann!«, lachte Kyle. »Deine Schwester geht mit einem Whitiger!« »Halt die Klappe, Kyle!«, brummte der Junge. »Sie wird mal ›Whitney Whitiger‹!« So lustig das Ganze auch schien, war ich doch ein wenig überrascht. Nicht, dass ich unbedingt darauf achtgegeben hätte, aber den gesamten Sommer über hatte ich Whitney nur ein einziges Mal das Zimmer verlassen sehen. »Wo hat sie ihn denn kennengelernt«, fragte ich den Whitiger-Jungen. »Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich an seinem Arbeitsplatz.« »Wo arbeitet er?« »Bei ›Drisking Water‹.« Das alles ergab keinen Sinn, aber ich schenkte dem Ganzen keine weitere Beachtung. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, dass meine Mutter Whitney mit ein paar kleineren Erledigungen beauftragt hatte, um sie aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn dabei irgendwo kennengelernt und dann angefangen, ihm zu schreiben. Teenager waren seltsam. Die restliche Woche verlief zum größten Teil so wie am ersten Tag. Wir steckten gerade mitten im ersten Schulmonat, als ich jemanden erneut die Skinned Men erwähnen hörte. Es geschah draußen auf dem Schulhof, wo Kyle und ich versuchten, mit zwei großen Holzstücken ein Feuer zu entfachen. Ich hatte mir gerade einen Splitter eingezogen, als mit einem Mal das entfernte Geräusch von metallischem Schleifen über den Hof schallte und jeden von uns verstummen ließ. »Borrasca«, sagte ich von Ehrfurcht erfüllt. »Genau.« Phil Saunders stimmte mir zu. »Die Skinned Men töten wieder.« »Hey, Kyle, du sagtest, nur Kleinkinder würden an die Skinned Men glauben.« Ich warf ihm einen beschuldigenden Blick zu. »Tun sie auch! Phil ist bloß dämlich.« »Bin ich nicht! Frag doch Danielle, sie hat sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen.« Phil blickte sich um und rief dann ein blondes Mädchen, welches gerade mit Hochnase plauderte. »Hey Danielle, komm mal her!« Sie rollte mit den Augen, begab sich aber dennoch zu uns. »Was willst du? Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass Kayla dich nicht mag, Phillip.« »Nein, erzähl den beiden von den Skinned Men!« entgegnete er und gestikulierte in unsere Richtung durch die Luft, welche noch immer von dem metallischem Geräusch des Berges erfüllt war. »Erzähl du es ihnen doch!« »Nein, du hast sie doch gesehen, also musst du es erzählen.« »''Ich'' habe sie nicht gesehen, das war Paige.« »Oh.« Eine unangenehme Stille umfing Phil. »Ihr Jungs seid komisch.« Danielle machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging fort. »Wer ist Paige?«, erkundigte ich mich, als sie verschwunden war. »Ihre Schwester«, antwortete Phil. »Sie ist verloren gegangen, als wir ungefähr fünf Jahre alt waren«, fügte Kyle hinzu. »Nachdem sie die Skinned Men gesehen hatte«, betonte Phil. Das Geräusch vom Berg stoppte abrupt und die verhaltene Atmosphäre löste sich mit ihm in Luft auf. Als die Schulklingel läutete, reihten wir uns den Klassen entsprechend ein. Kyle in seine Klasse, Phil und ich in unsere, wobei ich sicherstellte, hinter Phil zu stehen. Die Lehrer begannen mit dem Abzählen der Schüler. »Hey, was weißt du noch über Borrasca?«, flüsterte ich ihm zu. »Mein Bruder sagte mir, dass dies der Ort ist, an den die Verschollenen kommen. Nach Borrasca.« »Was passiert dort mit ihnen?« »Böse Dinge.« Er forderte mich auf, still zu sein, als ich ihn fragte, was er damit meine. Das Jahr verstrich und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, als die Borrasca-Maschine erneut erklang. Es war bereits Dezember und eine dicke Schneeschicht bedeckte den Boden, was die Geräusche vom Berg nur weiter verstärkte. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und lauschte ein paar Minuten in dem Versuch zu ergründen, was an diesem Ort der bösen Dinge geschehen mochte. Ich sah durch das Fenster den Streifenwagen meines Vaters in die Einfahrt biegen und stieg die Treppen hinab, um ihn zu begrüßen. Als ich an dem Zimmer meiner Schwester vorbeikam, hörte ich durch die Tür ein Kichern dieser nervigen Teeniemädchenart und erschauderte. Ich hoffte bloß, dass Kimber niemals so werden würde. »Dad!« Ich sprang gerade auf den Treppenabsatz, als er die Haustür öffnete. Mein Vater stampfte den Schnee von seinen Stiefel und machte seine Arme weit. »Sammy! Wie viele Jahre ist es schon her?«, witzelte er. Es stimmte jedoch, dass ich ihn in letzter Zeit nicht allzuoft zu Gesicht bekam, weil er so sehr mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was genau er tat, da dies die ruhigste, lahmste Stadt war, welche ich kannte. Meine Mutter vermutete, dass der Sheriff ihn darauf vorbereitete, seinen Posten zu übernehmen, da Clery bereits so alt war, doch mein Vater stimmte ihr nie wirklich zu, noch stritt er es ab. Er war immerhin erst seit sieben Monaten im Dienst und so zweifelte er daran, dass die Leute ihre Stimme für ihn abgeben würden. »Hey Dad, hörst du auch dieses maschinenartige Geräusch?« »Ja! Ich höre es von Zeit zu Zeit in der Stadt.« »Weißt du, was es ist?« »Ich habe mich beim Sheriff erkundigt, und er sagte mir, es käme von einem Privatgelände oben in den Bergen.« »Heißt dieses Gelände Borrasca?«, fragte ich schnell. »Ich habe keine Ahnung. ›Borrasca‹? Von wem hast du das gehört?« Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Kinder an meiner Schule.« »Tja, also es ist nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst, Sammy, es ist höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine Art Holzfällereimaschine.« »Aber heißt der Ort Borrasca? Also, hast du diesen Namen schon einmal gehört?« »Nein, ich habe ihn zuvor noch nie gehört.« Mein Vater schlüpfte aus den Stiefeln und legte seinen Mantel ab, bereits zur Küche schauend. Ich konnte erkennen, dass mir seine Aufmerksamkeit verlorenging. »Hast du jemals von den Skinned Men gehört?«, fragte ich hastig hinterher. »›Skinned Men‹? Guter Gott, Sam. Erzählt deine Schwester dir solche Geschichten?« »Nein«, entgegnete ich, aber mein Vater hörte bereits nicht mehr zu. »Whitney!«, rief er die Treppen hinauf. »Nein, Dad, Whitney spricht überhaupt nicht mit mir«, wiederholte ich. Ich hörte, wie oben eine Tür quietschend aufschwang, und sah kurz darauf meine Schwester über das Geländer blicken, in der einen Hand ein Telefon und auf dem Gesicht einen genervten Ausdruck. »Versuchst du, deinem Bruder Angst einzujagen?«, fragte mein Vater fordernd. »Nein, Dad«, wiederholte ich erneut. Whitney ließ mir einen ungläubigen Blick zukommen. »Ernsthaft? Als ob ich meine Zeit verschwenden würde.« »Du erzählst ihm nicht zufällig Geschichten über gehäutete Männer?« »Nein Dad, ich sagte dir doch, ich habe es in der Schule gehört«, versicherte ich ein weiteres Mal. Whitney zeigte auf mich mit einer Geste, welche aussagte: »Na siehst du?« »Also, ihr Kinder müsst euch endlich vertragen. Wir sind immerhin eine Familie, um Himmels willen.« Whitney rollte mit den Augen, und als mein Vater in der Küche verschwunden war, steckte sie mir die Zunge heraus. »Sehr erwachsen, Whitney!«, schrie ich hinauf, doch sie war bereits verschwunden. »Ich werde Dad von deinem Freund erzählen!« Weihnachten ging in unserem Haus mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit vorüber. Whitney und ich bekamen alles, was wir uns zum Fest gewünscht hatten. Die Stadt mochte vielleicht kleiner sein, doch meines Vaters Gehaltsscheck deutlich besser. Am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien trug ich meinen neuen Anorak der ›Los Angeles Rams‹, wegen dessen Kyle sich sogleich bei mir einschleimte. Kimber zeigte uns die blaue Perlenkette, welche ihre Mutter ihr geschenkt hatte. Kyle und ich taten so, als ob dies sehr interessant wäre, doch versagten kläglich. Kimber wusste es, aber schien trotzdem froh darüber zu sein, uns genügend zu bedeuten, dass wir es wenigstens versuchten. Als wir Kyle am Morgen verabschiedeten, bekam Kimber plötzlich einen Stoß von der Seite. Kyle fing sie auf, bevor sie hinfiel, und ich drehte mich wutentbrannt herum, um dort das dunkelhaarige Mädchen – dessen Name Phoebe Dranger war, wie ich erfahren hatte – und ihre rundgesichtige Freundin zu erblicken. »Ihr seid schlechte Menschen und ihr habt den falschen Weg gewählt!«, brüllte Kyle ihnen hinterher. »Wenn ich eines Tages euer Chef bin, lasse ich euch Toiletten schrubben!« »Genau, und wenn Kyle einmal euer Boss werden sollte, dann wisst ihr, dass ihr verschissen habt!«, fügte ich hinzu. Kyle und ich gaben uns einen High-Five und drehten uns wieder zu Kimber, welche unseren Sieg jedoch nicht mit uns feierte. – Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen. »Mach dir nichts aus diesen Biestern, Kimber, niemand kann sie leiden. Die Leute behandeln sie nur nett, weil sie mit den Prescotts verwandt sind.« Kyle versuchte unbeholfen, Kimber einen Rückenklopfer zu geben, doch sie drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und rannte davon. »Ich hasse diese Mädchen. Ich hasse sie wirklich«, stellte ich fest. »Ich weiß, sie sind Schlampen«, antwortete Kyle, das letzte Wort lediglich mit den Lippen formend, während er sich nach lauernden Erwachsenen umsah. »Ich mache mich besser auf den Weg und stelle sicher, dass sie nicht noch einmal versuchen, sie zu belästigen.« »Heute ist Versammlung. Kein Unterricht mehr nach dieser Pause.« »Tatsächlich? Das ist großartig! Müssen wir uns den Klassen entsprechend setzen?« »Normalerweise nicht, aber wir sollten uns beeilen, um noch Plätze hinten zu bekommen«, sagte Kyle und wir machten uns auf den Weg. »Welchen Zweck hat die Versammlung?« »Entweder geht es um D.A.R. oder es gibt wieder die Präsentation über die Stadtgeschichte.« »Was ist denn D.A.R.?« »Kennst du D.A.R. nicht? Das Drogen-Aufklärungs-Referat. ›''D.A.R.‹ so wie in ›Drogen ''dar''fst du nicht nehmen, sonst bekommst du Hausarrest, bis du tot bist!‹« »Oh, dann hoffe ich mal, dass es das Geschichtsding ist.« Wir fanden Kimber bereits in der Aula vor. Sie schien sich wieder gesammelt zu haben und hatte uns beiden zwei Plätze im hinteren Teil des Raumes freigehalten. Sie winkte uns gerade herüber, als die aufgedunsene, strenge Mrs. Tverdy auf die Bühne stieg. »Hallo Viertklässler. Heute haben wir einen besonderen Vortrag des ›Denkmalpflegevereins Drisking‹ für euch. Solltet ihr währenddessen Fragen haben, meldet euch bitte.« »Als ob ''das passieren wird.« Kyle lachte. »Jetzt begrüße ich recht herzlich Mr. Wyatt Dowding, Ms. Kathryn Scanlon und natürlich Mr. James Prescott.« »Was? Jimmy Prescott, nicht sein Vater? Das ist seltsam«, flüsterte Kimber uns zu. »Echt, Thomas Prescott hat diese Präsentation geschätzt zwanzig Jahre lang gehalten«, bemerkte Kyle. »Definitiv seltsam.« »Es ist nicht seltsam«, behauptete Mike Sutton flüsternd von hinten. »Tom Prescott ist vor ungefähr einem Jahr übergeschnappt. Er hat auch schon letztes Jahr den Vortrag nicht mehr gehalten, als meine Schwester hier war.« »Ich kann Jimmy Prescott nicht leiden.« Kimber schüttelte den Kopf. »Er verpasst mir eine Gänsehaut. Sein Vater ist so viel netter, er wirkt wie ein Großvater.« Der Vortrag zog sich dahin und war äußerst langweilig. Mr. Dowding und Ms. Scanlon erzählten uns von den ersten Siedlern hier – den Cherokee – und deren Vertreibung über den berüchtigten ›Pfad der Tränen‹. Sie berichteten von Alexander Driskings Entdeckung der mächtigen Erzadern in den Bergen und davon, wie er sich hier mit seiner Familie niederließ, um Eisenerz abzubauen und zu veredeln. Danach übernahm James Prescott das Wort und erzählte die Geschichte der frühen Reise seiner Familie in die Stadt und erklärte ihre große Rolle in der Wiederbelebung Driskings in den späten 50er Jahren. Der letzte Teil des Vortrages war interessanter und ich erkannte, dass Jimmy Prescott unfehlbar charismatisch und unterhaltend war. Ich lachte über jeden seiner Witze und hing ihm förmlich an den Lippen, sodass ich am Ende der Präsentation tatsächlich etwas dazugelernt hatte. Dies war bereits ausreichend dafür, dass ich genügend interessiert war, um eine Frage zu stellen. Kyle warnte mich, dass dies einem ›sozialen Selbstmord‹ gleichkam. Mr. Prescott schaute sich im Raum um und beantwortete zuerst ein paar andere Fragen, bis er bei mir angekommen war. »Ja, du da hinten?« »Ähm, Mr. Prescott, warum hat man die Minen geschlossen? Ist irgendetwas geschehen?« »Sehr gute Frage, junger Mann. Was sagtest du, wie war dein Name?« »Ähh, Sam. Walker.« »Oh, ich glaube, ich habe deinen Vater vor einigen Tagen im Büro des Sheriffs kennengelernt. Willkommen in Drisking! Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Die meisten Minen wurden 1951 geschlossen, eine lange Zeit, nachdem sie unprofitabel wurden. Dem Berg war einfach das Eisenerz ausgegangen. Die Verhüttungs- und Veredelungsstätten wurden aufgegeben und die Stadt verfiel in ein jahrelanges Leiden. Die Bergarbeiter zogen mit ihren Familien fort, die Geschäfte machten dicht und Drisking wurde zur Geisterstadt. Das wäre das Ende der Stadt gewesen, wenn nicht einige sture Familien, so wie meine, sich geweigert hätten, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Wir verbaten es uns, diese Stadt aufzugeben, und nach vielen, vielen Jahren harter Arbeit wurde Drisking zu der malerischen, kleinen Oase in den Ozarks, welche es heute noch ist. Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage.« Ich setzte mich wieder und Kyle sah mich mit einem Kopfschütteln an. Die Versammlung zog sich durch weitere qualvolle fünfzehn Minuten Frage und Antwort, bis Mrs. Tverdy uns letztendlich erlöste. Wir wurden in die Cafeteria entlassen und warteten dort darauf, dass die Essensausgabe öffnete. Kyle, Kimber und ich saßen in unserer gewohnten Ecke. »Das war sooo langweilig«, jammerte Kyle. »Wann finden die endlich raus, dass niemanden die Geschichte von Drisking interessiert? Ernsthaft, ich bin ungefähr dreimal eingeschlafen.« Kimber stupste mich an. »Sam scheint es zu interessieren«, sagte sie neckend. »Ich wollte nur etwas über die Minen erfahren. Minen sind unheimlich, das ist alles.« »Ja, aber hier wurden alle Minen hochgejagt. Man kann nicht mehr reingehen«, entgegnete Kyle. »Hochgejagt?« Kimber nickte. »Ein paar Kinder sind umgekommen, als sie in den Minen unterwegs waren, deshalb veranlasste die Stadt einige ›kontrollierte Sprengungen zur Minenschließung‹, erzählte mir zumindest meine Mutter. Bei der Aktion lief jedoch etwas schief und die haben das Grundwasser vergiftet oder so ähnlich.« »Was, woher weißt du das?«, fragte Kyle. »Ich habe meinen Vater darüber reden hören«, antwortete Kimber schulterzuckend. »Haben die C4 benutzt oder etwas in der Art?« »Ich gehe mal davon aus.« »Das bedeutet also, da wir das Wasser trinken, haben wir alle C4 im Körper und wir könnten jede Minute in die Luft gehen«, erklärte Kyle voller Begeisterung. »Denkst du, dass dies mit den verschollenen Menschen geschehen ist?« fragte ich ihn. »Sie saßen eines Tages einfach da und ›Boom‹!« »Ja, Mann!« Kyle packte mich an den Schultern. »Und daher kommen auch die Skinned Men.« Ich machte eine Geste, als würde mir das Hirn davonfliegen und wir verfielen in unbeherrschtes Lachen. »Ihr Kerle seid doof.« Kimber rollte mit den Augen, aber musste ebenfalls lachen, als Kyle sich auf den Boden warf und so tat als würde er explodieren. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich in diesem Moment dachte, ich wäre auf ewig glücklich in Drisking, mit diesen beiden Gefährten. Glücklicher, als ich mich jemals irgendwo gefühlt hatte. Es war der letzte wirklich glückliche Moment meines Lebens. Weniger als eine Stunde später, klingelte Mr. Diamonds Telefon und er wechselte einige Worte mit der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, während seine Augen immer wieder zu mir wanderten. Es überraschte mich nicht, als er mich nach dem Auflegen zu sich nach vorne bat. Als ich vorne bei ihm stand, erklärte er mir, dass meine Mutter im Sekretariat auf mich wartete und dass ich nun nach Hause gehen würde. Ich wechselte einen verwirrten und besorgten Blick mit Kimber, packte dann meine Sachen in den Rucksack und ging in das Büro. Als ich ankam, weinte meine Mutter. Während der Heimfahrt herrschte angespannte Stille. Ich getraute mir nicht zu fragen, was geschehen war. Einen Block entfernt von unserem Haus, erkannte ich, dass es von mehreren Streifenwagen belagert war. Als immer noch keine Erklärung kam, brach ich die Stille. »Ist etwas mit Dad?« fragte ich leise, die Tränen zurückhaltend. »Nein, Schatz, deinem Vater geht es gut.« flüsterte sie. »Was ist dann geschehen?« »Whitney ist heute nicht in der Schule aufgetaucht.« Ihre Stimme brach beim Namen meiner Schwester. »Oh, nein Mom, ich denke sie schwänzt nur.« antwortete ich schnell. »Ich habe sie heute früh aus dem Haus gehen sehen, es war sehr früh, so gegen sechs; Und sie ging mit ihren Freunden mit. Ähm, Pete Whitiger und dieser andere Typ, Taylor!« »Darüber wissen wir bereits Bescheid, Sam. Aber die beiden haben es in die Schule geschafft und Whitney war nicht bei ihnen. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie noch am Kiosk in der Nähe der Drisking High anhalten wollte, deshalb haben sie sie dort zurückgelassen. Und seitdem wurde sie nicht mehr gesehen.« »Naja…« Mein Gehirn mühte sich ab, eine Erklärung zu finden. »Möglicherweise schwänzt sie alleine.« »Nein, Schatz.« Meine Mutter bog in unsere Einfahrt und fuhr hinauf zum Haus, wo sie hinter einem Polizeiwagen parkte. »Die Polizei und auch dein Vater gehen davon aus, dass sie bei Jay ist.« »Aber sie hat hier einen neuen Freund!« »Wir haben heute morgen in ihrem Zimmer alle Schulbücher auf dem Boden gefunden und die Hälfte ihrer Kleidung war verschwunden, zusammen mit ein wenig Geld deines Vaters.« »Aber – « »Wir vermuten derzeit, dass sie per Anhalter nach St. Louis gefahren ist und dort bei Jay ist. Die Polizei versucht gerade, die Eltern des Jungen zu kontaktieren.« Whitney? Weggelaufen? Jeder der meine Schwester kannte, wusste, dass sie zur Dramatik und leeren Drohungen neigte. Außerdem war sie in einer Beziehung mit Chris Whitigers älterem Bruder Pete. Davon war ich überzeugt. Wir stiegen die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf und traten in ein Haus, das mit dem Geruch abgestandenen Kaffees und leisem Gemurmel erfüllt war. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, ob Whitney selbst jemals bestätigt hatte, mit Pete zusammen zu sein, aber es gelang mir nicht. Wir betraten die Küche, wo ich meinen Vater am Tisch sitzen sah, in sein Telefon starrend und mit dem Kopf in der Hand. Er schaute zu mir auf und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln. »Hey, Kumpel.« »Dad, ich muss dir etwas erzählen.« Ich spürte eine kräftige Hand auf meiner Schulter und drehte mich herum um zu einem ernsten Sheriff Clery aufzublicken. »Alles was du weißt und alles bei dem du dir vielleicht nicht sicher bist, mein Junge. Ganz egal wie belanglos es dir erscheinen mag.« Ich nickte und setze mich an den Tisch zu meinem Vater, während meine Mutter dem großen Mann eine Tasse Kaffee reichte. »Bitteschön, Sheriff.« sagte sie schwach. »Bitte, Mrs. Walker, nennen sie mich Killian.« Meine Mutter nickte und zog sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück, um sich leise mit Sheriff Clerys Frau Grace zu unterhalten. »Was weißt du, Sam?« fragte mein Vater. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, welche er wie im Gebet aneinandergelegt hatte, als ob ich ihn mit meiner Antwort vielleicht aus seinem Leid befreien könnte. »Also… Es ist bloß… Ich hörte dass Whitney einen Freund hat, diesen Pete Whitiger mit dem sie immer rumhing und heute Morgen habe ich sie mit ihm und Taylor Dranger vor mir losgehen sehen.« »Um welche Zeit sind sie gegangen?« fragte der Sheriff. »Ich weiß nicht… Noch vor sechs Uhr.« Er nickte. »Das passt zu den Aussagen von Taylor Dranger und dem Whitiger-Jungen.« Mein Vater ließ den Kopf tiefer in die Hände sinken und ich wusste, dass ich ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. »Aber,« fuhr ich schnell fort, »ich denke nicht, dass sie zurück nach St. Louis gegangen ist, da sie hier mit Pete zusammen ist und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie zu ihrem alten Freund zurück möchte.« »Ich verstehe wie du dir das vorstellst, mein Junge, aber wie der Kopf eines Teeniemädchens funktioniert, ist eine ziemlich komplizierte Sache. Meine Beamten versuchen gerade an die Familie des Jungen in St. Louis heranzukommen.« Clery nickte meinem Vater zu. »Was hältst du davon hoch in dein Zimmer zu gehen, damit wir hier unten in Ruhe unsere Arbeiten machen können, Samuel.« Ich sah ihn überrascht an. »Was? Nein, ich möchte unten bleiben. Ich kann mithelfen.« »Nein, mein Junge, es gibt hier nichts, was du noch tun könntest. Du warst schon ein guter Bruder, lass uns den Rest übernehmen.« »Aber ich kann helfen!« »Das hast du schon.« »Dad!« Ich schaute meinen Vater mit flehenden Augen an. »Geh in dein Zimmer, Sam.« antwortete er matt nach einem Moment der Stille. Ich widersprach. »Dad…« »Sofort.« Ich war so wütend, dass ich das einzige tat, was meinem Verdruss Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Ich stampfte die Treppenstufen hinauf, ließ die Tür knallen und setzte mich fassungslos auf mein Bett. Mir kamen die Tränen und ich legte mich hin, hilflos und wertlos fühlend, in Angst um meine Schwester. Ich dachte über alle Orte nach, an welchen Whitney nun sein könnte. Hatte sie Angst? War sie… tot? Als die Sonne unterging, kletterte ich schließlich aus dem Bett und checkte meine Emails. Ich hatte viele Nachrichten von Kimber und Kyle erwartet, doch es war lediglich eine einzige. Ist sie zum Baumhaus gegangen? Ich starrte mindestens eine Minute lang auf den Bildschirm. Kimbers Worte vom letzten Herbst kamen mir ins Gedächtnis. »Wenn du das Baumhaus ohne die zugehörige Zeremonie betrittst, dann wirst du verloren gehen und dann wirst du sterben.« Ich glaubte nicht, dass Whitney an diesem Morgen am Kiosk halt gemacht hatte und vor allem traute ich ihr nicht zu, alleine aus der Stadt zu reisen. Nichts von dem was sie unten behaupteten, ergab irgendeinen Sinn, wenn man meine Schwester kannte. Doch diese eine Idee tat es vielleicht. Möglicherweise war sie mit ihrem Freund in das Baumhaus geklettert um dort rum zu machen oder etwas in der Art und er hatte sie dann dort gelassen. Vielleicht ist sie verloren gegangen oder vielleicht haben die Skinned Men sie erwischt. Das war der schlimmstmögliche Gedanke von allen. Da die Polizei und meine Eltern so beschäftigt waren, musste ich mich nicht einmal aus dem Haus schleichen. Ich holte mein Fahrrad aus der Garage und fuhr die drei Meilen zum Westrand Prescott Erzpfad. Als ich ankam, waren bereits zwei Räder an den Wegweiser gekettet und meine beiden besten Freunde saßen daneben im Schnee. »Ich wusste das du kommst.« sagte Kyle als ich vor ihnen anhielt. Kimber lief zu mir und umarmte mich. »Es tut mir so leid, Sam.« Es gab nichts was ich hätte antworten können und sie verlangten es auch nicht. Kimber nahm mich am Arm und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Eine gedehnte Stille herrschte zwischen uns, doch sie war angenehm. Wir stapften durch den Schnee und die gesamte Zeit über hielt ich Ausschau nach verdächtigen fremden Fußabdrücken, doch der Schnee war zu rasch gefallen. Der Weg den Berg hinauf war anstrengender und nasser als im Herbst und es war ein willkommener Anblick, als Ambercot Fort endlich hinter der Erhöhung in Sicht kam. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und wir hatten keine Taschenlampen mitgebracht. Ich stürzte, als ich zum Baum hinauf rannte, den Namen meiner Schwester in die stille Wildnis rufend. Kyle folgte direkt hinter mir und sprang in eindrucksvoller Manier an die Strickleiter, an welcher er schnell hochkletterte. Ich rief weiterhin Whitneys Namen, während ich darauf hoffte, dass Kyle von oben melden würde, dass er sie gefunden hatte, oder dass es wenigstens eine Spur von ihr gab. Und dann hörte ich Kimber leise meinen Namen sagen, von dort wo sie auf den Drillingsbaum starrte. Ich eilte zu ihr und versuchte ihren Augen zu folgen, nur um das zu bestätigen, was ich bereits wusste. Und dann sah ich es, frisch in die obere Rinde geritzt. Whitney W. Mein Atem gefror mir in der Lunge und meine Sicht verschwamm durch die unerwünschten Tränen. Und während die Sonne ihre letzten Atemzüge tat, bevor sie in die Tiefen des Horizontes hinabsteigen würde, erklang ein ohrenbetäubendes metallisches Singen aus den Wäldern und ergoss sich über das Tal. Teil II Von unterm Drillingsbaum daher Da blickt ein Mann, recht fürchterlich Ob steig‘ ich empor oder mache kehr‘ Das gleiche Schicksal erwartet mich »Guten Morgen.« Die Worte verklangen und ich wachte erschrocken auf. Jimmy Prescott lehnte neben der Tür an der Wand, mit einem gleichzeitig amüsiertem und verärgertem Blick. »Mist, es tut mir leid, Mr. Prescott. Ich habe sie nicht hereinkommen hören.« »Weißt du, ich habe hier ebenfalls gearbeitet, als ich jung war. Ich habe genau aus diesem Grund eine Klingel an der Tür angebracht. Doch sie scheint dich nicht geweckt zu haben.« lachte er. Ich murmelte eine weitere Entschuldigung und schob nebenbei einen Stapel Visitenkarten vor mir gerade. »Lange Nacht gehabt?« »Ähm… Ein bisschen.« Sehr spät. »Ich hoffe mal, du hast dich nicht mit all den anderen Minderjährigen bei den Lagerfeuern betrunken.« »Nein, Sir.« Doch. »Gut, wie auch immer, ich bin lediglich für ein Mittagessen hergekommen. Ich nehme das Parmesan-Hähnchen mit Avocado im Roggenbrot.« »Ja, Sir.« Froh über das Ende der Unterhaltung, ging ich zur Sandwichtheke und entpackte das Brot. Jimmy Prescott schritt von der Theke zurück und betrachtete die Bilder an der Wand, auch wenn er sie bereits tausend Mal zuvor angeschaut hatte. Die meisten der Fotos zeigten die Prescott Familie im letzten Jahrhundert. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass dies eine seltsame Dekoration darstellte, aber immerhin war der Laden ja auch nach ihnen benannt. »Ist Meera zugegen?« fragte Prescott während ich sein Sandwich einpackte. »Sie ist hinten.« »Ach, ich dachte sie wäre noch in St. Louis. Gut, würdest du sie bitte zu mir bringen, wenn du fertig bist?« Scheiße. »Ja, Sir.« Ich überreichte ihm sein Sandwich und begab mich in den hinteren Bereich, um Meera zu suchen. Sie befand sich im Büro, wo sie wild auf den Tasten des Buchhaltungsrechners tippte. »Ähh, Meera? Jimmy Prescott wartet vorne im Laden. Er möchte mit dir reden.« Sie wendete mir den Kopf zu und blickte mich unsicher an. »Hat er gesagt, über was?« Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Okay.« Sie seufzte. »Du kannst für heute nach Hause gehen, Sam.« »Aber… Bist du dir ganz sicher?« Ich hatte eigentlich noch drei Stunden übrig. »Er war bis heute der einzige Kunde. Keine Sorge, ich bezahle dich für einen gesamten Tag.« »Vielen Dank, Meera. Ähm, na dann, viel Glück, würde ich mal sagen.« Ich nickte ihr wohlwollend zu und sie tätschelte meinen Arm. Ich weiß nicht wie sie es bewerkstelligte. Sie war mit Sicherheit die meistbelastete und gestresste Frau in ganz Drisking und dennoch schaffte sie es immer so unglaublich nett zu sein. In ihr lag eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit und Traurigkeit, welche sie perfekt verbergen konnte. Ich verließ das Geschäft durch die Hintertür, sodass ich Jimmy Prescott kein weiteres Mal sehen musste. Seine gelblich bernsteinfarbenen Augen ließen mir immer einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Des Weiteren war er ein absoluter Schwanz. Ich stieg in meinen Wagen und schrieb Kyle, dass ich mit der Arbeit fertig war. Seine Antwort folgte unmittelbar und er sagte mir, ich solle vorbeikommen. Freudig zog ich mir die Schürze über den Kopf und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Crystal Lake war in ganz Drisking mein Lieblingsplatz. Ich musste fast eine ganze Meile weit entfernt parken, da der See so überlaufen war. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte ich Kyle und Kimber, auf einem steinernen Vorsprung, welcher über den Strand ragte. Kimber nahm ein Sonnenbad in ihrem blauen Blumenbikini und Kyle hatte seine ›Niemand sieht wohin ich schaue‹-Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. »Was habe ich verpasst?« fragte ich und nahm neben Kimber Platz. »Nicht viel.« antwortete sie, während sie sich streckte und aufrecht setzte. »Nur das Bier.« Sie griff in die Kühltruhe hinter ihr und versuchte mir ein Blue Moon zu reichen. »Ihh, nein.« Ich winkte es ab. »Hast du vielleicht eine Kopfschmerztablette?« »Ohh, nein.« gab Kimber zurück und zog ihre ›Tut mir Leid‹-Schnute. »Ok, dann nehm ich einfach die Sonnenbrille.« Ich streckte die Hand zu Kyle aus, welcher mich entsetzt anstarrte. »Was? Nein, leck mich am Arsch!« »Ach komm schon Kyle, gib ihm die Brille. Sam konnte im Gegensatz zu uns, seinen Kater nicht ausschlafen!« Ich lächelte Kyle an, welcher die Lippen verzog. Wir beide wussten ganz genau was ich vor hatte. Kimber streichelte Kyles Arm ermutigend. »Bitte?« fragte sie. »Na gut.« sagte er und schob seine BluBlockers zu mir herüber. Ich setzte die Brille auf und drehte den Kopf um die Mädchen am Strand zu beobachten. Phoebe Dranger – das dunkelhaarige Mädchen von damals – lag dort auf einem Handtuch neben ihrer Freundin Rundgesicht und kicherte. Es erschien mir immer noch seltsam die beiden ohne Hochnase zu sehen. Die drei waren unzertrennlich, und hatten zusammen so reibungslos funktioniert wie ein Uhrwerk, bis Kristy sich eines Tages in irgendeinen College-Jungen verliebte und mit ihm durchbrannte. »Also, wieso konntest du eigentlich eher von der Arbeit los?« fragte Kyle. »Prescott ist vorbeigekommen.« »Ohh…« sagte Kimber angeekelt. »Er macht mich total wahnsinnig. Er gafft mir nach seit der fünften Klasse oder so.« »Wenn er dich das nächste mal anschaut, sag mir Bescheid und ich werde die Scheiße aus ihm ‘rausprügeln.« Kyle hatte schon immer Kimbers Beschützer gespielt, doch seit die beiden in einer Beziehung waren, wurde das ganze noch zehnfach unerträglicher. Kimber zwinkerte ihm zu. »Was wollte er denn, Sam?« »Er hat mit Meera gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich über den Sandwichladen.« »Du meinst darüber, dass niemand mehr dort hin geht und dass der Laden bereits vor Jahren hätte dicht machen sollen, was er jedoch nicht tut, weil die Prescotts stur und eitel sind?« fragte Kyle. »Ja, wahrscheinlich. Immerhin sah sie sehr besorgt aus. Ich kann an einer Hand abzählen wie viele Sandwiches ich im letzten Monat verkauft habe.« »Autsch.« Kimber schnitt eine Grimasse. »Ja, ich bin sicher dass er sie zusammenfaltet. Ich kann diesen Typen wirklich nicht leiden.« Ich stellte mir vor, wie dieser eklige gelbäugige Freak die süße zierliche Meera gerade anbrüllte und es brachte mein Blut zum kochen. »Du hättest seinen Vater kennenlernen sollen. Das war ein echter Kerl.« »Sein Vater?« »Ja, Tom Prescott.« stimmte Kimber zu. »Die Familie hat ihn in ein Altersheim ein paar Städte weiter verbannt.« »Warum ist er in einem Heim?« »Ich habe gehört dass er dement wurde und anfing, die Familie in der Öffentlichkeit zu blamieren.« erklärte Kyle. »Das habe ich auch gehört.« Kimber streifte die langen Locken von der Schulter. »Ich habe Tom Prescott immer gut leiden können. Es war ziemlich beschissen von ihnen.« »Hey Leute!« Wir drehten uns gleichzeitig herum um Phil Saunders aus den Büschen hinter uns treten zu sehen, dicht gefolgt von Mike Sutton. »Hier hängen die coolen Kids also ab. Weit oben über dem Königreich auf dem Felsen der Hochmütigen.« »Was geht, Mike?« fragte Kyle, Phil ignorierend, welchen er nicht mehr leiden konnte seit dieser einmal kurz mit Kimber ausgegangen war. Phil waren Kyles Gefühle entweder unbekannt oder sie interessierten ihn nicht. Natürlich könnte das auch daran gelegen haben, dass Phil die meiste Zeit so breit war, dass er sich nicht einmal selbst spürte und auch dieses Mal bildete keine Ausnahme. Sie ließen sich neben uns nieder und Mike bot mir seine Pfeife an. »Willst du mal ziehen?« Ich hätte nur zu gern mal daran gezogen. Ich hob meine Hand um danach zu greifen, doch Phil schlug meine Hand fort. »Pass auf, Freundchen, du willst doch nicht den Sohn des Sheriffs high machen. Verdammt nochmal Mike.« Mike nickte verstehend und versteckte seine Pfeife wieder in der Tasche. Ich blickte ihn finster an. »Echt jetzt?« »Tut mir leid, Sammy. Scheiße, der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt in deiner Nähe rauche ist, dass heute der Todestag meiner Cousine ist und da ist mir alles andere egal.« »Deine Cousine Hannah?« fragte Kimber mitfühlend. »Genau. Seit fünf Jahren ist sie nicht mehr unter uns.« »Zu viele Leute verschwinden in diesen Wäldern, man.« erklärte Mike eine Rauchwolke ausstoßend. »Ja, man.« stimmte Phil nickend zu. »Weißt du, manchmal wenn ich high bin, kann ich sie alle sehen. Und dann fühle ich mich so, als hätte ich die Antwort auf das Rätsel gefunden. Als ob ich so kurz davor stünde. Es ist nur etwas, das ich nicht erkennen kann. Als ob das alles Puzzleteile wären und ich kann in meinen Gedanken das fertige Puzzle sehen, aber erkenne das Bild darauf nicht, verstehst du wie ich es meine?« »Du bist verdammt breit, Saunders.« antwortete Kyle. »Das sind wir alle, man. Das sind wir alle. Jeder in dieser Stadt trinkt dieses beschissene ›Kool Aid‹…« Kimber zog eine Augenbraue nach oben aber blieb still. »Alle, außer die, die tot sind. Ich kann sehen, wie sie aussahen bevor sie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurden. Oder nennt man es ›Grundboden‹?« »Scheiße, ich hab keine Ahnung« sprach Mike in die Leere vor seinem Gesicht hinein. »Ja, ich sehe all diese Leute. Hannah. Paige. Jason Metley. Verdammt, ich kann sogar deine Schwester sehen, Walker.« Kyle, welcher – so wie ich ihn kannte – das gesamte Gespräch in Erwartung dieser Aussage mitverfolgt hatte, sprang auf und öffnete den Mund um Phil anzuschreien, doch Mike kam ihm in die Quere: »Nein, Whitney Walker ist doch nach St. Louis weggerannt, erinnerst du dich nicht?« Ich sah wie Kyle und Kimber einen kurzen Blick austauschten, während ich hinter den BluBlockers versuchte, passiv zu bleiben. »Ist das wahr, man?« fragte mich Phil. Und da hatte ich den Salat. Ich wusste dass Kyle und Kimber sich schon immer gewundert hatten, wie ich über Whitney dachte und ob ich jemals die offizielle Erklärung akzeptiert hatte, dass sie und Jay zusammen durchgebrannt seien. Sie waren jedoch höflich genug, es nie in meiner Gegenwart anzusprechen, aber dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass sie meine Meinung über den Vorfall interessierte. Sie beide waren mir so wichtig und ich wollte mit ihnen darüber sprechen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht. Jeder dachte, ich hätte die letzten sieben Jahre in stiller Trauer gelebt und die Angelegenheit hinter mir gelassen. Zumindest war dies das Bild, welches ich allen versucht hatte zu vermitteln. Die Wahrheit jedoch war, dass ich Whitney niemals aufgegeben hatte. Ich wartete jahrelang darauf, dass Jay sich in den sozialen Netzwerken zeigen würde, und dass ich ihn tatsächlich letztes Jahr fand, zerschmetterte mich. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, dass der offizielle Bericht doch wahr gewesen sei und dass Whitney nun irgendwo weit weg von hier ein fröhliches Leben mit Jay Bower führte, doch seine MySpace Seite zeigte lediglich einen heranwachsenden Teenager, immer noch bei seinen Eltern lebend, mit einer Ex-Freundin Whitney, welche das Allerfernste in seinem Kopf war. Als ich meinem Vater die Beweise vorlegte, las er die gedruckten Seiten, schloss sich dann in seinem Büro ein und ließ mich auf der anderen Seite stehen. Ich hörte ihn mehrere Stunden hinter verschlossener Tür weinen, während ich darauf wartete, dass er den Fall neu aufrollen und dem Polizeidezernat das Versagen nachweisen würde. Doch die Gerechtigkeit kam nicht und wir erwähnten Jay Bower niemals wieder. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, hatte ich Kyle und Kimber niemals von irgendeinem dieser Dinge erzählt. Vielleicht, weil ich befürchtete, dass sie es ebenso abtun würden, wie mein Vater. Vielleicht aber auch, und mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit, weil ich einfach nicht wollte, dass sie erfuhren, wie besessen ich von Borrasca und den Skinned Men geworden bin. Ich wusste, genauso sicher wie morgen die Sonne aufgehen würde, genauso sicher war Whitney an diesem Ort gestorben; Ebenso wie all die anderen, welche am Drillingsbaum ihr Schicksal ereilt hatte. Plötzlich war ich mir der vier Paar Augen bewusst, welche mich anstarrten. »Ja, das stimmt. Sie ist mit diesem Jay aus unserer Heimatstadt durchgebrannt.« antwortete ich. Dies war genug für Kyle. »Alles klar, Jungs, jetzt ernsthaft, er ist der Sohn des Sheriffs. Was glaubt ihr, wird passieren, wenn man ihn mit Gras erwischt?« »Der Kleine hat Recht, Phil, lass uns verschwinden. Ich brauch nicht noch mehr Stress mit den Bullen hier.« sagte Mike. »‘Sehen uns, Walker. Kimber. Kleiner.« Phil stand auf, klopft seine Hose ab und sprang vom Felsen hinab in den Sand des Strandes. Der aufgewirbelte Sand flog durch die Luft und landete auf einer Gruppe von Neuntklässlerinnen, welche herumkreischten und ihn als rücksichtsloses Arschloch beschimpften. Phil tippte an seinen nicht vorhandenen Hut und schlenderte nach einem anerkennendem »Ladies« von dannen. Mike folgte ihm nach unten. Während ich den beiden über den Strand hinterherschaute, bemerkte ich die Unterhaltung, welche sich hinter mir abspielte. »Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich gehen möchte, ich habe gesagt ich'' muss'' jetzt gehen.« erklärte Kimber. »Es ist erst zwei Uhr! Und es ist Sonntag.« »Ich weiß, aber meine Eltern haben in letzter Zeit viel Streit und ich möchte meine Mutter nicht zu lange alleine lassen.« »Ich dachte, es würde ihr bereits besser gehen?« »Ein wenig, aber sie ist immer noch deprimiert, Kyle.« »Willst du über die Nacht bei mir bleiben?« Kimbers Stimme verwandelte sich in ein leises Flüstern. »Ich glaube einfach… Ich denke ich bin noch nicht dafür bereit.« »Was – Nein, warte, das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich kann auch auf dem Ausklapp-Bett im Keller schlafen und du schläfst in meinem Zimmer.« Eine peinliche Stille folgte. »Meine Eltern mögen dich, weißt du.« fügte er hinzu. Kimber lachte. »Ich weiß. Ich möchte einfach jetzt für meine Mutter da sein. Aber vielen Dank, Schatz!« Und dann das absolut anwidernde Geräusch meiner besten Freunde, welche sich küssten. Daran würde ich mich nie gewöhnen. »Ähm, nebenbei, ich bin auch hier.« Ich stand auf und schenkte beiden einen beschämenden Blick. »Ach komm schon Sam, sei nicht neidisch, wir werden für dich auch eines Tages eine Freundin finden.« witzelte Kyle. »Dabei brauche ich ganz sicher nicht eure Hilfe.« murmelte ich zum Strand hinabschauend, wo Emmaline Addler in der Sonne badete. »Wir sehen uns morgen.« »Letzte Schulwoche!« rief Kimber mir hinterher. Gott sei dank. Morgen war der letzte Montag des Schuljahres und obwohl ich hätte dankbar sein sollen, dass die zehnte Klasse nun endete, war ich ganz und gar nicht froh. Die Sommerferien bedeuteten noch weniger Ablenkung für mich. Noch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken und noch viel mehr Stunden der Langeweile bei ›Prescott Artisan Sandwiches‹. Doch diesem Tag sah ich aus einem ganz anderen Grund nicht sehr freudig entgegen. Zusätzlich dazu, dass es ein Montag war, war es nämlich auch noch der allgemeine ›Schulschwänztag‹ für Zehntklässler. Mein Vater hatte dies natürlich einige Wochen zuvor aufgeschnappt und mich verpflichtet, ein ›gutes Exempel zu statuieren‹ und in die Schule zu gehen. Manchmal hasste ich es, der Sohn eines Polizisten zu sein. Kimber und Kyle waren so mitfühlend, mir anzubieten, mein Leid mit mir zu teilen. Ein Angebot, welches ich natürlich dankbar annahm, ganz zu Kyles Enttäuschung. Wie ich bereits erwartet hatte, fing mein Vater mich ab, als ich nach Hause kam. Wir tauschten uns in einer kurzen erzwungenen Konversation über unseren Tag aus, dann kam er endlich zum Punkt. »Denk dran Sammy, wir gehen dieses Jahr hart gegen die Schulschwänzer vor. Ich möchte dich morgen in der Schule sehen.« »Ja, ich hab es kapiert, Dad.« »Und ich hoffe, dass ich Kyle auch keinen Strafzettel ausstellen muss.« Ich seufzte. »Es ist bloß eine Tradition, sogar die Lehrer ermutigen einen in gewisser Weise dazu. Am Freitag haben sie gesagt –« »Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie gesagt haben, Sam. Neben dem Fakt, dass ich der Sheriff bin, bin ich außerdem noch dein Vater und ich möchte, dass mein Sohn in die Schule geht.« Ich lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was für ein Witz. »Ich kann nicht bestimmen, was Kyle tut.« »Das mag sein, aber du kannst ''bestimmen, was ''du tust.« Ich sagte nichts und mein Vater seufzte. »Es ist fast geschafft, Sam. Geh einfach diese letzten fünf Tage in die Schule und danach hast du sie für mehrere Monate vom Hals.« »Gut.« Ich verließ die Küche und brachte das Gespräch damit zu einem abrupten Ende. Ich stieg die Treppe hinauf und ging an Whitneys Tür vorbei. Das Licht hinter der Tür war an und Stille herrschte. Meine Mutter war wieder dort drin. Sie war immer dort und tat weiß Gott was. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Der nächste Tag in der Schule war noch unangenehmer als erwartet. Es gab nur wenige andere Schüler, welche nicht schwänzten, vielleicht insgesamt zehn in unserer Klasse. Die Blicke, welche sie mir entgegenwarfen, ließen mich ahnen, dass meine Vater der Grund für ihre Anwesenheit war. Kimber, als die großartige Freundin, welche sie war, besuchte fröhlich alle ihrer Kurse, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag. Kyle besuchte zusammen mit mir alle meine Kurse. Die Lehrer, welche sich allesamt auf einen leichten Tag eingestellt hatten, hätte es nicht weniger interessieren können. Kurz vor der Mittagspause kam ein Beamter vorbei und sammelte Kopien aller Anwesenheitslisten ein. Mein Vater hatte es wirklich ernst gemeint mit seinem Vorgehen gegen die Schulschwänzer. Ich würde mir den gesamten Sommer lang die Scheiße von allen anhören müssen. In der Pause begab ich mich mit Kyle hinaus zu meinem Auto um zu rauchen. Normalerweise genossen wir die Deckung mehrerer großer Pickup-Trucks, doch heute standen wir auf freiem Feld und waren verwundbar. Ich parkte das Auto hinten in einer dunklen Ecke des Parkplatzes und Kyle holte seine Bong heraus. »Hast du Kimber geschrieben?« fragte ich, als er einen Zug nahm. »Jep.« sagte er durch zusammengepresste Lippen, während er den Rauch in der Lunge behielt und ihn dann über mein Armaturenbrett blies. »Sie ist nach der vierten Stunde nach Hause gegangen. Sie hat erzählt, dass ihre Mutter angerufen hat und dass sie sich um sie kümmern muss. Ich weiß nicht, man…« »Hasst ihre Mutter dich nicht?« fragte ich, während ich die Pfeife für meinen Zug entgegennahm. »Ja. Ich meine, dass ist zwar alles eine ganz neue Entwicklung seit wir zusammen sind. Aber ich bin sehr sicher, dass sie mich schon immer gehasst hat und es vorher nur besser verbergen konnte. Jetzt, wo sie so depressiv und was weiß ich ist, geht es ihr am Arsch vorbei.« Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, dass irgendjemand Kyle hassen könnte. »Warum kümmert sich Kimbers Vater nicht um sie?« »Keine Ahnung.« Ich nahm einen weiteren Zug. »Hey man, lass uns nicht zurück in den Unterricht gehen.« schlug Kyle vor. »Meinst du?« fragte ich. »Ja, ich meine, du hast schon vier Stunden durchgehalten, du warst ein guter Sohn. Und ›Officer Schwanzarsch‹ ist schon vorbeigekommen um die Listen mitzunehmen.« »Schwanzarsch? Wirklich? Du hast mehr drauf, man.« »Officer… Arsch-… Schwanz?« »Du bist verdammt breit, Kyle.« »Im Ernst, lass uns abhauen.« Ich dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach. Kyle hatte Recht, ich hatte meine Pflichten als Sohn erfüllt und so hätte ich noch genug Zeit um vor der Arbeit bei GameStop ‘reinzuschauen. »Scheiß drauf.« Ich startete den Motor. Kyle setzte sich aufrecht in den Sitz und kurbelte das Fenster runter um den Rauch hinauszulassen. »Hey, kannst du mich vielleicht bei Kimber absetzen?« »Klar, aber wie kommst du nach Hause?« »Kannst du mich nach der Arbeit abholen?« »Was wenn ihre Mutter dich wieder rausschmeißt?« Kyle rollte seine Augen. »Das war nur ein Mal!« »Warum kann ich dich nicht bei dir rauslassen und du nimmst deinen Wagen?« »Braucht erst neue Reifen.« Neue Reifen, natürlich. Was Kyle eigentlich sagen wollte, war, dass sein Versicherungsschutz ausgelaufen war und er sowieso kein Geld für das Benzin hatte. Er hatte das Auto letzten Sommer gekauft, nachdem er für ein halbes Jahr Doppelschichten im Kiosk geschoben hatte. Das Auto war okay, recht neu, aber ich wusste dass er es lediglich gekauft hatte um Kimber zu beeindrucken, eine Tatsache welche er vehement leugnete. Hatte es funktioniert? Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Sie kamen im Herbst zusammen und Kyle kündigte seinen Job, um mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Kimber schien nicht die Art von Mädchen zu sein, welche sich von einem Pontiac Bonneville beeindrucken ließ, doch Kyle war überzeugt, dass er sie mit dem Auto gewonnen hatte. Ich denke, dass der Wagen ihm lediglich das Selbstbewusstsein verliehen hatte, sie auf ein Date einzuladen. Und nun, da seine Rolle in der Romanze vorüber war, stand er in der Garage der Landys und sammelte Staub statt Erinnerungen. GameStop hatte nicht, wonach ich suchte ebenso wie ›Drisking Games & Media‹. Da ich sonst nichts zu tun hatte, entschied ich mich, früher bei der Arbeit zu erscheinen und hoffte, dass Meera mich auch früher gehen lassen würde. Ich parkte vor dem Gebäude und trat durch die Tür, wenig überrascht, die Theke unbesetzt vorzufinden. Insgesamt gab es nur drei Angestellte, welche im Laden arbeiteten und leider bot sich mir nie die Gelegenheit, dass andere Mädchen, Emmaline, zu sehen, da sie genau an den Tagen arbeitete, an welchen ich nicht im Plan stand. Dies enttäuschte mich sehr, da sie eigentlich der halbe Grund für meine Bewerbung gewesen war. Ich betrat den hinteren Bereich um Meera Bescheid zu geben, dass ich da sei und fand sie über ihrem Schreibtisch auf einem Stapel von Unterlagen zusammengesackt. Dies war kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, aber irgendetwas schien diesmal anders zu sein. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und schnell verschwinden, doch bevor ich den ersten Schritt machen konnte, hob sie den Kopf und blickte mich an. Ich sah dass ich tatsächlich besser hätte verschwinden sollen, als ich in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht der weinenden Meera blickte. »Ist, Ähm… Ist bei dir –« »Es tut mir leid, Entschuldigung.« entgegnete sie schnell und wischte sich über die Augen. »Ist es schon vier Uhr?« »Nein, es ist erst 2:15 Uhr. Ich dachte nur vielleicht, wenn ich eher komme, –« »Oh genau, es ist ja Schulschwänztag.« Sie wischte sich ein weiteres Mal mit der Hand über die Augen, woraufhin sich diese sofort wieder mit Tränen füllten. »Ich verstehe es nicht, Sam. Das Geschäft hängt schon in den roten Zahlen seit ich angestellt wurde. Was mache ich falsch?« »Ich… weiß nicht.« antwortete ich dürftig. Der Drang zu verschwinden war größer denn je. »Niemand kommt hier hin – Nie – und Mr. Prescott lässt mich keine Werbeschilder aufstellen! Er meint sie seien unansehnlich, aber wie soll ich seiner Meinung nach sonst die Kunden in den Laden bekommen? Ich brauche diesen Job, Sam, Gott, es ist bloß…« Ich muss wie ein verängstigtes Reh ausgesehen haben, denn als Meera mir in die Augen schaute, sammelte sie sich schnell. »Geh vorne an die Theke und fang schon mit deiner Arbeit an. Ich mache deine Stempelkarte fertig.« Das musste sie mir kein zweites Mal sagen. Ich mochte Meera sehr und hasste es sie in solch einer Verfassung zu sehen. An der Theke war die Situation nicht sehr viel besser. Ich konnte Meeras Weinen auch trotz der altmodischen Musik im Laden hören. Es wechselte zwischen einem qualvoll lautem Schluchzen und einem leisen unterdrückten Gewimmer. Nach einer halben Stunde entschied ich mich dazu, ihren Ehemann Owen anzurufen. Er war glücklicherweise zuhause und nahm den Hörer beim zweiten Klingeln ab. »Bin sofort da.« Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich draußen ein Auto vorfahren hörte und sah, wie der große stämmige Owen daraus ausstieg. Er kam herein als seine Frau wieder bei der Phase des gedämpften Wimmerns angelangt war. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie zuhause anrufen musste, Mr. Daley, ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen…« »Das ist schon okay, Sam, das war das Richtige.« Er sah müde aus und ich konnte mir denken, dass dies keine neue Situation für ihn war. »Geht es ihr gut? Ich meine, wird sie sich wieder beruhigen?« »Oh, ja.« Er nickte. »Wir stehen gerade nur eine anstrengende Zeit durch.« »Ach so. Meera sagt auch, dass der Laden in den Bankrott gehen würde.« sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht nachdem die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten. »Ja…« Owen fuhr sich durch die Haare. »Das spielt auch eine Rolle, obwohl ich kaum glaube, das Jim das zulässt. Meera ist mehr aufgebracht über…« Er seufzte. »Hat sie dir schon von ihren, ähm, Terminen erzählt?« »Ähh, nein.« »Nun, es ist so dass wir bereits seit Jahren versuchen, ein Baby zu bekommen. Lange, schmerzliche Jahre. Es ist für sie einfach so verdammt wichtig, ein Kind zu haben. Und sie beschuldigt mich für unsere Probleme, weißt du?« Er wanderte durch den Raum, auf die Bilder starrend und redete gar nicht mehr wirklich mit mir. »Ich verstehe, dass es ihr wichtig ist, ich kann aber diese Besessenheit ''damit nicht nachvollziehen, verstehst du? Nur, weil sie die letzte in ihrer Familie ist? Weil sie die letzte McCaskey auf dem Planeten ist? Ich meine, realisiert sie eigentlich, dass unser Baby eben ''kein McCaskey wäre? Es wäre ein Daley! Ich sage dir, Sam, heirate niemals eine Frau mit einem verrückten Vater und vier toten Onkeln. Sie entwickeln eine Besessenheit mit ihrer Abstammung und –« »Vier tote Onkel?« »Hmm? Oh, ja! Die berühmten. Kennst du nicht die vier Brüder welche in den Drisking Minen ums Leben gekommen sind? Tja, es blieb nur ihr Vater übrig. Und ihre Eltern konnten nur eine einzige Tochter zeugen. Somit bleibt nur sie als die letzte McCaskey und als einzige Hoffnung für das Familiengeschlecht. Also, ist es natürlich alles meine Schuld.« Ich blickte ihn verblüfft an und er seufzte. »Tut mir leid, mein Junge. Das sind nicht deine Probleme und sie liegen sowieso ziemlich außerhalb deines Einflusses. Ich bin nur sehr gestresst zur Zeit. Unsere Fruchtbarkeitsprobleme auf der einen Seite und dazu noch Meeras absolute Abscheu gegen die einzige mögliche Alternative, das ist –« »Aber wie sind sie gestorben?« Ich wollte dringend über etwas anderes Sprechen und die Geschichte über die vier Brüder interessierte mich. »Die McCaskey Jungen? Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Sie sind irgendwo in den Bergen gestorben.« »Oh. Und, ähm, haben sie schon mal von den Skinned Men gehört?« »›Skinned Men?‹« »Ja.« »Nein, eigentlich nicht.« »Was ist mit Borrasca?« Owen Daley kniff die Augen zusammen und legte die Finger an die Schläfe. »Was? Wie soll eine Borrasca mit irgendetwas zu tun haben?« »Owen?« Meeras Stimme erklang aus dem Durchgang. »Oh, Schatz, geht es dir gut? Sam hat zuhause angerufen. –« »Ich mache es.« »Sicher?« fragte Owen zweifelhaft. »Ich habe ihn angerufen.« Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und ich wandte meinen Blick schnell ab. Dies war noch eine Unterhaltung, von welcher ich kein Teil sein wollte. »Sam, warum nimmst du dir den Tag nicht einfach frei? Meera und ich werden die Dinge hier regeln.« »Okay.« murmelte ich und flüchtete zur Tür. Als ich in meinem Auto saß und losfuhr, rief ich sogleich Kyle an. »Alter, verdammt seltsamer Scheiß geht in dieser Stadt ab.« »Was ist passiert?« »Kann ich am Telefon nicht erklären. Wo bist du?« »Ich bin bei Kimber. Bist du schon fertig mit der Arbeit?« »Ja, ich komme und hole euch ab.« Mit ›Bei Kimber‹, meinte Kyle, dass er wieder rausgeschmissen wurde und nun auf dem Bordstein vor dem Haus hockte. Als ich mit dem Wagen vorfuhr, kam Kimber gerade aus dem Haus und lief zu uns zum Bordstein. »Es tut mir so leid Kyle!« beteuerte sie. »Sie ist heute sehr verärgert und wollte mich nicht mal aus dem Haus lassen um mich zu dir zu setzen.« »Ist schon okay.« sagte er. »Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich möchte nur dass zwischen dir und deiner Mutter alles okay ist.« »Da ist alles in Ordnung. Und mein Vater wird gleich zuhause sein.« »Schreib uns wenn er da ist, dann werden wir dich abholen kommen.« »Ich wünschte das ginge, aber ich muss leider bis halb Acht babysitten. Vielleicht danach?« »Klar!« Kyle und Kimber umarmten sich zum Abschied, dann huschte sie schnell zurück in das Haus als es von innen laut krachte. »Also, was ist los?« fragte Kyle und nahm einen Schluck von der warmen Dr. Pepper Cola in meinem Getränkehalter. »Du trägst übrigens noch deine Schürze, weißt du das?« »Meera hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch.« antwortete ich, die Schürze abnehmend. »Echt? Was ist denn passiert?« Ich erzählte Kyle die gesamte Geschichte und legte besonderes Gewicht auf die vier Onkel. »Ja, die McCaskeys. Von denen habe ich schon gehört. Wusste aber nicht, dass Meera auch eine von ihnen ist, ich dachte sie seien alle tot.« »Ja, sie ist die letzte. Also… denkst du, dass die toten McCaskeys etwas mit den anderen Verschwundenen zu tun haben?« Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit Borrasca erwähnt hatte und Kyle verschluckte sich ein wenig an der Cola. »Ich… Ich weiß nicht, man. Vielleicht, falls die Opfer alle ungefähr zur selben Zeit begonnen haben zu verschwinden.« »Wie kann man das herausfinden?« »Vielleicht wissen die Bullen etwas? Es muss ja Polizeiberichte geben.« »Okay, aber was wenn ich meinen Vater dazu nicht fragen kann?« Kyle schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.« »Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit den Aufzeichnungen? Der Geschichts-Präservierungs-Verein, vielleicht?« »Ja genau!« stimmte er nickend zu. »Wir können es versuchen. Sie sind drüben auf der Zweiten und teilen sich ein Büro mit ›Drisking Kunst & Antiquitäten‹.« Ich wendete und fuhr zurück in die Stadt. »Hey, Ähh… Warum machen wir das?« Ich wusste, dass er diese Frage stellen würde. Ich hatte gehofft selbst mehr Antworten zu haben, bevor ich Kyle eine Antwort geben müsste. »Es ist bloß… Whitney.« Mehr konnte ich nicht hervorbringen. Kyle fragte nicht weiter. Der Geschichts-Präservierungs-Verein von Drisking befand sich im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, so dass wir den Antiquitätenladen durchqueren mussten, wobei uns der Besitzer, Mr. Dranger, argwöhnisch beäugte. Am Ende eines kurzen Flures fanden wir einen kleinen Raum, in welchem zwei Tische aneinander geschoben waren. Der eine war leer, der andere war mit hohen Stapeln von Büchern und Ordnern voll loser Blätter bedeckt. Dahinter hörten wir jemanden auf einer Tastatur tippen. Ich räusperte mich. »Hallo?« Eine zierliche Frau schaute hinter dem Tisch hervor. Ich erinnerte mich an sie, da sie uns in der fünften Klasse einen Vortrag gehalten hatte. »Hallo. Wie kann ich euch Jungen helfen?« fragte sie und stand von ihrem Platz auf um uns zu begrüßen. »Ähm, ja, ich habe ein paar Fragen zu Driskings… Geschichte.« »Oh, großartig! Ist das für einen Schulbericht? Setzt euch, Jungs.« Sie deutete auf den Stuhl am Ende des anderen Tisches. Ich nickte Kyle zu und er setzte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. »Genau, es ist für einen Aufsatz den wir schreiben müssen. Ich glaube Sie haben vor etwa fünf Jahren einen Vortrag an unserer Schule gehalten.« »Oh ja! Ich halte diesen Vortrag jedes Jahr, mit Mr. Prescott.« Sie lächelte. »Ja genau, und es war noch ein anderer Mann dabei. Mit einer Glatze.« fügte Kyle hinzu während er auf dem ungemütlichem Holzstuhl umherrutschte. »Ja, das war mein Verlobter, Wyatt Dowding. Er ist schon vor einigen Jahren von uns gegangen.« »Oh.« sagte Kyle. »Also, Mrs. – ..?« »Scanlon. Aber nennt mich ruhig Kathryn.« erklärte sie. »Kathryn.« Ich hasste es Erwachsene beim Vornamen zu nennen. »Also, wir würden gerne etwas über die McCaskey Jungen erfahren.« »Ohh.« sagte Kathryn mit einem Kopfschütteln. »Ein dunkles Kapitel der Geschichte, aber dennoch ein Teil davon.« »Ja, also, wann genau ist das passiert?« »Und wie sind sie gestorben?« fügte Kyle hinzu. »Also, sie sind nicht gestorben. Ich meine, sie sind natürlich in den Minen verloren gegangen, aber ihre Körper konnten nie geborgen werden, daher kennen wir keine endgültige Antwort. Dennoch glaube ich, dass Dehydration, Hunger und Erschöpfung sie innerhalb von wenigen Tagen nach ihrem Verschwinden getötet haben. Und zu deiner anderen Frage, das war… 1953, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.« »Und in diesem Jahr wurden die Minen auch geschlossen?« »Nun, eigentlich wurden die Minen offiziell im folgenden Jahr geschlossen. Es gab eine rechtliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen der Stadt und der Prescott Familie, welche die Minen so lange geöffnet lassen wollten, bis man die Brüder geborgen hätte. Die Stadt gewann den Streit und die Minen wurden verriegelt.« »Warten Sie, warum war das den Prescotts so wichtig?« »Wollt ihr denn nichts aufschreiben?« fragte Kathryn. Kyle tippte sich zwei Mal mit dem Finger an den Schädel. Kathryn zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. »Nun ja, die Prescotts waren mit der McCaskey Familie eng verwandt. Tom Prescott bezahlte Gruppen unbeschäftigter Bergarbeiter dafür, in den Minen nach den Leichen zu suchen. Die Stadt hatte bald genug davon, der Berg war instabil und man wollte keine weiteren Tode. Die Minen selbst waren bereits Jahre zuvor stillgelegt worden und waren strukturell geschwächt. Nachdem die Stadt also die bezahlten Bergungsteams aus den Minen verbannt hatte, fingen einige Familienmitglieder der Prescotts an, selbst hinab zu steigen. Letztendlich ging es der Stadt zu weit und man sprengte die Minen.« »Mit Bomben?« fragte Kyle. »Naja, mit einem Sprengstoff. Und dies hat dann zu einem ›Zwischenfall‹ geführt. Zu jener Zeit, als der Minenbetrieb schon seit mehreren Jahren als unprofitabel galt, war die Stadt finanziell so gut wie ruiniert. Es wurde eine unseriöse Firma für die Zerstörung der Minen angeheuert und… als man dann die Sprengsätze zündete, zerstörte man aus Versehen das Gestein bis in den Grundwasserspiegel hinein. Die Stadt verschuldete sich bei dem Versuch, das Wasser von den Verunreinigungen durch Schluff und Eisenerz zu befreien. Es dauerte zwei Jahre, bis die Lage sich besserte, was dem Eingreifen der Prescotts geschuldet ist, welche Drisking im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wiederbelebt haben.« Kyles Telefon ertönte und er zog es aus seiner Tasche. »Es ist Kimber. Sie möchte dass wir vorbeikommen.« »Okay. Dankeschön Mrs. Scanlon. Ich meine, Kathryn!« »Bitteschön! Wenn ihr noch weitere Fragen habt, kommt einfach vorbei. Wir haben fast den ganzen Tag geöffnet. Oh! Oder ihr schreibt mir eine Email.« Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog eine alte Visitenkarte hervor. Sie war zerknittert und ein wenig beschmiert. »Danke.« »Also, was denkst du?« fragte Kyle, als wir ins Auto stiegen. »Ich weiß nicht. Es ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Ich meine, warum sollten sich die Prescotts einen Dreck um die Stadt scheren, nachdem diese ihnen verbietet, die eigenen Familienmitglieder zu bergen und sogar aktiv gegen sie vorgeht?« »Vielleicht haben sie ›vergeben und vergessen‹.« antwortete Kyle schulterzuckend. »Erscheint dir Jimmy Prescott wie ein Mann des ›Vergebens und Vergessens‹?« »Hmm… Nein. Und sein Vater ist sogar noch schlimmer.« »Eben. Vielleicht sollten wir –« »Hier abbiegen! Sorry, Kimber babysittet noch.« Als wir mit dem Auto vorfuhren, saß Kimber draußen im Vorgarten mit zwei kleinen Jungs, welche in der Auffahrt spielten. Sie wiegte ein schlafendes Baby im Arm und winkte uns zu. Wir parkten in der Zufahrt und ließen uns von Kimber die beiden Jungen vorstellen. Beide schenkten uns ein schüchternes ›Hallo‹ und liefen davon um ihr Spiel fortzusetzen. Als sie fort waren, erklärten wir Kimber was geschehen war, während sie das Baby sanft in den Armen schaukelte. »Sam hat Recht. Es macht keinen Sinn. Aber was geht uns eine Geschichte, welche sich schon vor Jahrzehnten ereignet hat, überhaupt an?« »Whitney.« entgegnete Kyle, so dass mir die Antwort erspart blieb. Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung huschte über Kimbers Gesicht. Sie ging zum Laufstall hinüber um das Baby abzusetzen, kam dann wieder zu mir und nahm mich in einer ihrer tröstenden und ganz und gar nicht peinlichen Umarmungen gefangen. Als sie mich wieder los ließ, fing sie an in der Einfahrt auf und ab zu gehen. »Okay, also wir gehen davon aus, dass Whitney irgendwie in diese ganzen Angelegenheit hineingezogen wurde und – da hast du Recht – wenn wir das durchschauen wollen, dann müssen wir am Anfang beginnen. Sogar Phil hat Recht: Jedes Rätsel in dieser Stadt ist Teil eines größeren Puzzles, alles hängt zusammen…« Sie stoppte und schaute zu uns herüber. »Wenn wir Antworten wollen, müssen wir zum Ursprung.« »Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee.« stimmte Kyle zu. »Ich weiß dass dieser Ursprung gerne in einem Versteck abhängt und sich zusammen mit Ex-Sheriff Clery betrinkt.« »Nein Kyle, nicht Jimmy – Sein Vater!« »Tom? Der ist so senil, dass sie ihn ins Heim gesteckt haben!« »Aber er kennt die Geschehnisse aus erster Hand, nicht wahr? Jimmy weiß höchstwahrscheinlich nicht halb so viel wie sein Vater.« »Aber –« Während Kyle mit Kimber diskutierte, beobachtete ich die beiden Kinder bei ihrem Spiel. Sie jagten sich gegenseitig um den Baum im Vorgarten. In die Rinde war etwas hineingeritzt, ganz ähnlich den Namen am Ambercot Fort, ich stand jedoch zu weit entfernt um es zu lesen. »Er hat dich, er hat dich!« hörte ich den jüngeren der Brüder rufen. »Der Skinned Man hat dich, jetzt musst du sterben!« »Nein Peter, ich hatte die Hand am Baum!« »Hattest du nicht! Du Lügner! Einer von ihnen hat dich erwischt und jetzt musst du zum ›Glänzenden Mann‹!« »Nein muss ich nicht!« »Kimber, Josh schummelt!« Ich schauderte und wandte mich von den beiden ab. »Also, wo ist dieses Irrenhaus?« unterbrach ich die Diskussion. »Ist es in der Nähe?« »Es ist kein Irrenhaus, sondern mehr eine Art Sterbeklinik.« korrigierte mich Kimber. »Einem Gerücht nach, welches ich gehört habe, befindet er sich in einem Heim namens ›Golden Elm‹ und das ist in Cape Girardeau.« »Das ist in etwa 40 Minuten entfernt.« sagte Kyle und holte sein Telefon hervor. »Ich schaue mal nach den Besucherzeiten für Dienstage. Sam, musst du morgen arbeiten?« »Ich muss eigentlich jeden Tag arbeiten, aber ich werde mich da herausreden können.« versprach ich. »Ok, cool. Dann starten wir am besten gleich nach der Schule.« Der darauffolgende Tag zog sich ewig dahin, so wie jeder letzte Dienstag des Schuljahres. Die meisten Schüler erzählten davon, wie sie ihren freien Tag verbracht hatten oder wie ein Polizist bei ihnen zu Hause aufgetaucht war um einen Strafzettel auszustellen, wobei sie mir weniger wohlwollende Blicke zuwarfen. Als die Pausenglocke halb vier zum letzten Mal ertönte, schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack und begab mich zu meinem Wagen, wo ich von Kyle und Kimber bereits erwartet wurde. Die Fahrt kostete mehr Zeit als wir erwartet hatten, da ich mich in Cape Girardeau verfuhr. Die Stadt war größer als Drisking und die Straßen schienen ohne jegliche Planung und Logik zu verlaufen. Als wir das ›Golden Elm‹ erreichten, blieben uns nur 20 Minuten der Besuchszeit. »Wir sind gekommen um Mr. Thomas Prescott zu besuchen.« erklärte Kimber der Schwester am Empfang. Wir überließen ihr das Reden, da sie eine Art harmlosen und altmodischen Charme besaß, mit welchem sie jede Person in gute Stimmung versetzen konnte. »Den alten Tom? Der hat ja schon seit Weihnachten als sein Sohn herkam keinen Besuch mehr gehabt. Füllt das Besucherformular aus und nehmt euch einen Gästeaufkleber. Ihr gehört also zur Familie? Wisst ihr, in welchem Raum ihr ihn findet?« fragte die Schwester und hob eine verdächtigende Augenbraue. »Tut mir Leid, das wissen wir nicht.« entschuldigte sich Kimber. »Meine Mutter hat mich beauftragt meinen Großonkel zu besuchen, während sie im Ausland bei den ›Ärzten ohne Grenzen‹ ist. Ich hätte gerne mehr Informationen von ihr bekommen, aber sie hat nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Minuten zum Telefonieren, wissen Sie?« »Oh, natürlich mein Liebes, ich hole euch sofort jemanden, der euch zu ihm führt!« Ein Pfleger führte uns zu Tom Prescotts Zimmer, welches wir jedoch leer vorfanden. Er zeigte den Gang hinunter und sagte: »Er ließt gerne im Wintergarten.« Wir begaben uns in den Raum am Ende des Flures und fanden dort einen alten, dürren Mann, welcher sich selbst etwas zuflüsterte, auf einem einsamen Platz sitzen. Vor ihm befand sich ein Tisch, auf welchem er Schachfiguren über ein Backgammon-Brett bewegte. »Tom Prescott?« sprach Kimber ihn lächelnd an. Er sah nicht zu uns auf und ich wunderte mich, ob er uns überhaupt gehört hatte. Kimber holte Luft um es ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, da ließ er plötzlich seine Faust auf die Tischplatte knallen. »Der bin ich, gottverdammt! Ich bin Mr. Thomas Prescott. Nennt mich nicht Tom! Kinder haben schon mal mehr Respekt besessen.« »Es tut mir sehr Leid, Sir.« antwortete Kimber behutsam, als sie auf dem gegenüberliegendem Stuhl platz nahm. »Ihr Kinder habt keinen Respekt. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wer ich bin? Es ist mein Sohn, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Des Jungens Mutter hätte ihn besser auspeitschen sollen, aber sie war so verweichlicht und jetzt läuft er durch meine Stadt und verbreitet seine Vulgarität und Respektlosigkeit!« »Wir bitten vielmals um Verzeihung, Mr. Prescott, wir wollten auf keinen Fall respektlos erscheinen. Wir bewundern Sie sehr. Sie sind der Mann, der unserer Stadt so großartig gemacht hat, wie sie heute ist! Jeder erinnert sich daran. Die Stadt litt unter den Umständen und stand kurz vor dem Aussterben und Sie haben es verhindert. Wir wissen das.« »Ich habe getan, was getan werden musste.« knurrte der alte Mann. »Es war meine Stadt. Das ist sie noch immer! Wer bist du, Mädchen, dass du hier herkommst und das Gegenteil behauptest?« »Ähh, nein, nein, dass habe ich nicht gesagt.« Kimber wechselte die Taktik. »Und zur Frage wer wir sind: Wir sind die Kinder von Meera McCaskey. Erinnern Sie sich an die McCaskeys?« »Hmm. Also bist du Aidas Enkeltochter. Das erklärt, warum du nicht da bist.« Wir tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus. »Wir sind gerade genau hier, Mr. Prescott.« versicherte Kimber. »Du weißt, was ich meine, junge Dame! Sie alle wissen es. Sie wissen, dass ich die Stadt gerettet habe; Dass es meine Stadt ist. Natürlich ließen sie mich tun und lassen was ich wollte, solange nur das Geld floss. Deshalb ist es meine Stadt.« »Fließt das Geld noch?« fragte Kimber, sich langsam vorantastend. »Nun, du bist ja hier, nicht? Es hat ihnen nicht gefallen, aber sie haben das Geld angenommen. Sie wussten es ja nicht. Nicht alles, nicht alles… Aber einiges haben sie vermutet. Und es muss für sie okay gewesen sein, denn sie wählten Clery jedes Mal aufs Neue und nahmen immer wieder das Geld entgegen.« Prescott nahm einen Bauer in die Hand und ließ einen Finger darüber gleiten, während er fortfuhr. »Es ist bloß ein Pulver, wisst ihr? So bescheiden… Ein feines, zartes Pulver. Das Pulver weiß nicht, was es ist. Es weiß nicht, dass es schlecht ist. Die Leute sagen, dass es schlecht sei. Aber es musste getan werden. Das weißt du, Aida, du weißt dass wir es tun mussten.« Kimber ging auf ihn ein. »Ich weiß. Ich weiß dass wir es tun mussten, aber es geht um deinen Sohn. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es richtig macht.« »Ach, natürlich macht er das nicht!« Der alte Prescott ließ erneut seine Faust auf den Tisch niederfahren und zwei Türme fielen zu Boden. »Sie haben mir gehört! Er hat sie mir genommen. Er dachte er könne es besser aber er hat sie mir einfach genommen und mein Erbe ruiniert. Jahrzehnte der Arbeit, und jetzt wird alles vom Pulver beherrscht. Das ist der Staub eines zerfallenen Imperiums!« »Was ist mit den Skinned Men?« platzte ich vom Moment erfasst heraus. »Über was redest du da, Junge?« brummte er böse. »Und das Baumhaus? Der Drillingsbaum, was ist das? Wozu ist er da?« »''Drillings''baum? Das habe ich nicht genehmigt. Wir haben den dreifachen Preis gezahlt, aber das war nur für eine kurze Zeit, in welcher das Geschäft zäh lief. Wir haben aber niemals das dreifache verlangt, das wäre ein mieses Geschäft.« »Wo ist Bor–« »Hat mein schwachköpfiger Sohn euch das erzählt? Hat er euch das Dreifache für sie geboten? Er ruiniert meine Stadt, nicht wahr? Gottverdammt, Jimmy. Holt ihn mir her! Aida, hol mir den Junge ans Telefon, sag Jimmy, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte! Sag ihm, dass sie immer noch mir gehören! Aida! Aida, hol Jimmy ans Telefon!« Kimber sprang zurück und Kyle schob sie beschützend hinter sich, als der alte Mann sich plötzlich erhob, groß und imposant. Wir zogen uns zur Tür zurück, als der Pfleger den Raum mit einem missbilligendem Blick betrat und uns hinausscheuchte. Noch lange nachdem wir wieder im Eingangsbereich waren, konnten wir Tom Prescott nach seinem Sohn schreien hören. Die Heimfahrt war ruhig. Ich versuchte, die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen. Die Skinned Men, der Drillingsbaum, der Glänzende Mann, das Pulver. Diese Dinge schienen alle blindlings aus der Luft gegriffen worden zu sein, zufällig und bedeutungslos. Der Schleier über meinen Augen war dick und wog schwer, doch ich fühlte mich Borrasca näher denn je. Ich konnte spuren wie es mich allumfassend umgab, doch ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich konnte es schon fast berühren, aber dennoch nicht begreifen. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass Kyle an den Straßenrand fuhr und das Auto anhielt. Ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los. Er zog die Handbremse und drehte sich nach hinten zu mir um. »Geht es bei all dem wirklich um Whitney, Sam?« »Ja.« Kimber sah uns mit besorgten Augen an. »Wie kommst du darauf? Die Polizei… Ich meine, sogar dein Vater hat bestätigt, dass Whitney davongelaufen ist.« »Ich glaube ihnen nicht.« antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Schau mal, Sam, wir scheinen hier sehr tief in irgendetwas hinein zu geraten und ich bin bereit, dir bei jedem Schritt zu folgen. Aber ich muss sicher gehen, dass es einen guten Grund dafür gibt. Auch Kimber mit hinein zu ziehen… Ich muss einfach sicher gehen, dass es dir aus den richtigen Gründen wichtig ist und dass es nicht einfach nur eine… Besessenheit ist.« Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass er nahe der Abzweigung zum ›Westrand Prescott Erzpfad‹ angehalten hatte. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu, besorgt zu sein und Kimber beschützen zu wollen. Kyle vermutete es, ebenso wie ich: Das Pulver… Wenn Borrasca wirklich den massenhaften Transport und Handel mit Drogen involvierte, wollte ich dann wirklich meine Freunde noch weiter mit hinein ziehen? Dies war nicht ihr Kampf. Ich liebte die beiden, konnte ich ihre Sicherheit wirklich für meine persönliche Neugierde und Vergeltung riskieren? Doch so sehr ich auch wünschte sie gehen zu lassen, so sicher wusste ich auch, dass ich sie brauchte. »Ich muss wissen, was Whitney wirklich widerfahren ist.« flüsterte ich. Kyle drehte sich ohne ein Wort wieder nach vorn und Kimber nahm meine Hand. Ich zog sie weg und verschränkte die Arme, doch entschuldigte mich sofort. Kimber lächelte versöhnlich. Kyle seufzte. »Sam…« Er wurde durch den schrillen Klingelton von Kimbers Telefon unterbrochen. Sie kramte danach um es zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch als sie den Name auf dem Bildschirm las, nahm sie den Anruf schnell entgegen. »Dad?« ..... »Was? Warte, wie – wie meinst du das?« ..... »Dad?« ..... »Nein, warte, langsamer. Hallo?« Sie nahm das Telefon vom Ohr. »Etwas ist meiner Mutter zugestoßen und sie ist im Krankenhaus!« Tränen sammelten sich in Kimbers sanften, grünen Augen. Kyle legte den Gang ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen auf die Straße. Wir brachten die Strecke zum Krankenhaus von zehn Meilen in etwa genau so vielen Minuten hinter uns, was schon eine kriminell hohe Geschwindigkeit auf einer derartigen Straße bedeutete. Kyle stoppte den Wagen direkt vor dem Noteingang. Kimber und Ich rannten hinein. Ein Beamter wartete bereits dort. Er ging nicht auf Kimbers Fragen ein, während er uns zu ihrem Vater führte. Als der Beamte die Türen aufschwingen ließ, sah ich bereits meinen Vater neben dem von Kimber stehen und bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor. Kimbers Vater ging mit ihr in die eine Richtung und mein Vater mit mir in die andere. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagte, sah ich Kimber in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zusammenbrechen. Ich blickte meinen Vater hilflos an. Er nickte mir mitfühlend zu und umarmte mich. Wir saßen in der Ecke und ich starrte auf meine Hände, während er leise erklärte, wie Mrs. Destaro gegen ein Uhr einkaufen gewesen war. Sie kam nach Hause, packte den Einkauf aus, bereitete zwei Lasagnen und einen Hackbraten zu, packte beides in den Kühlschrank, stieg in ihr Auto, fuhr zum Krankenhaus, parkte im Schatten, nahm die Treppe bis in den siebten Stock auf das Dach und sprang. Sie lebte gerade noch lange genug, um sich bei dem Notarzt zu entschuldigen, welcher sie fand. Ich sah wie Kimbers Welt in Stücke brach, während der Körper ihrer Mutter in der Leichenhalle unter unseren Füßen langsam auskühlte. Fortsetzung folgt… ---- Victor L Harrison (Diskussion) 20:57, 25. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod